Salem
by Nemesis.63
Summary: Le passé de certains personnages ressurgit. Spoilers saison 9


_**Salem**_

**Auteur** : Némésis  
**E-mail** : le passé de certains personnages ressurgit  
**Genre**: aventure. Cependant on ne se refait pas, donc il y a de la romance (trop peut-être !)  
**Spoilers**: saison 9 (après The Fourth Horseman 2)  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi mais à la MGM…

**Je suis assez bavarde comme fille : **Tout d'abord, merci à Ally, Aurélia et Helios qui ont fait le travail de relecture (qui était plus que nécessaire…).

Ensuite, je jure devant Ba'al que plus jamais je ne dirai à CLD qu'elle écrit des pavés.

Enfin, j'espère que vous allez apprécier cette histoire ; en tout cas c'était un plaisir pour moi de l'écrire !

* * *

Elle courait, les poumons en feu. Au loin, de l'autre côté de la vallée, elle pouvait voir le Shapaï. Le petit bois était déjà derrière elle, il ne lui restait plus que la rivière et la prairie à traverser pour atteindre le grand cercle.

Elle força l'allure, ils avaient dû découvrir qu'elle s'était échappée maintenant. Ils allaient la poursuivre, elle le savait. Ils n'étaient pas de ceux qui laissent les prisonniers en réchapper.

Elle trébucha sur une pierre et tomba. Sa main s'était écorchée mais elle devait continuer. En un bond, la jeune femme se releva et reprit sa course. Elle les entendait derrière elle, ils la rattrapaient déjà. Elle avait espéré que couper à travers les arbres les ralentirait…

Elle accéléra encore, puisant dans les dernières réserves de son corps affaibli. Elle ne devait pas se laisser capturer, elle savait que cette fois ils la tueraient pour de bon. Seulement ce serait pire que lors de sa première tentative. Cette fois, Galban exécuterait sans attendre la sentence, finissant ce qu'il avait commencé il y avait longtemps maintenant.

Elle jura entre ses dents et se concentra sur son objectif. Elle devait atteindre cette fichue porte. C'était le seul moyen de s'en sortir. Elle avait échoué trente ans auparavant. Il lui avait fallu endurer l'horreur pendant deux décennies avant de réussir à la franchir. De justesse encore… Elle savait que c'était possible, elle l'avait déjà fait. Elle pouvait encore leur échapper.

Sans plus réfléchir, elle se jeta dans l'eau glacée et traversa à la nage. Peut-être que le cours d'eau les ralentirait… Les chevaux refuseraient de traverser là, il leur faudrait aller jusqu'au gué un peu plus loin. Avec un peu de chance, elle aurait eu le temps de passer le vortex. Elle atteignit la rive rapidement, elle avait toujours été une bonne nageuse. C'était encore ça qui lui sauverait la vie…

Ecartant d'une main les cheveux qui lui barraient le visage, elle se força à maintenir la même allure. Elle n'avait pas le droit de ralentir. Les larmes coulaient maintenant sur ses joues, mais elle était trop épuisée pour sentir tout ce qui n'était pas ses jambes. Courir, ne pas réfléchir.

Instinct de survie.

Enfin, elle atteignit le DHD. Sans attendre, elle composa l'adresse alors que le premier projectile la touchait. Elle bénit sa mémoire en retrouvant les symboles sans avoir à trop les chercher. Dire qu'elle s'était moquée d'eux en les voyant se rendre chaque jour sur cette planète... Elle espérait juste qu'ils y allaient toujours, parce qu'elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir continuer après avoir franchi la porte. Mais au moins elle serait en sécurité : les autres ne se rendraient pas à l'aveuglette sur une planète inconnue. Elle savait qu'ils n'allaient pas la suivre, enfin du moins si elle arrivait à partir.

Une deuxième pierre atteignit son bras, bientôt suivie d'une autre.

A bout de souffle, elle posa ses mains sur le centre du cadran, appuya de toutes ses forces puis se précipita vers la flaque miroitante qui venait de se former.

Au même instant, sur P5X674, le vortex s'ouvrit. La jeune femme dégringola les marches au pied de la porte, suivie par un jet de pierres.

A quatre pattes, elle s'avança vers les installations et s'écroula, du sang coulant de son cuir chevelu jusque sur sa tempe.

Epuisée, Vala Mal Doran venait de perdre connaissance à côté de la petite station météorologique installée sur la planète.

* * *

Daniel sursauta en entendant le bippeur et renversa sa tasse de café. Etouffant un juron, il tenta tant bien que mal d'éponger le liquide qui menaçait ses papiers tout en essayant d'arrêter la sonnerie stridente qui émanait du petit appareil. Encore une idée de Cameron… Il prenait décidément son rôle de leader de SG1 un peu trop au sérieux. Mais Daniel devait bien avouer que son enthousiasme avait fini par payer. L'équipe s'était reformée, contre toute attente. Certes, les circonstances avaient un peu aidé mais le fait était que Sam avait demandé sa réaffectation au SGC, tandis que Teal'c ne parlait plus de partir sur Dakara. Quant à lui, il avait renoncé à Atlantis, pour plusieurs raisons, certaines plus rationnelles que d'autres.

Dans un soupir, il regarda l'écran du bippeur. Il ne savait même pas comment fonctionnait ce machin.

« Code 3 »

Ca voulait dire quoi ça ? Il avait fini par comprendre que « Code 2 » signifiait « Rendez-vous au mess » et que quand il avait un code 6, c'était qu'il était en retard à un briefing. Mais le bippeur avait tendance à sonner un peu trop souvent et pour des sujets sans importance. Alors il tentait en général de l'ignorer, quitte à subir l'éternel laïus sur l'esprit d'équipe. Il avait bien une petite fiche avec tous les codes marqués mais elle était perdue au milieu du foutoir de son bureau.

En soulevant quelques papiers, il vit l'équipe médicale passer dans le couloir avec les combinaisons hermétiques à la main. Cela ne présageait rien de bon… Mais il n'allait pas se déplacer jusqu'à la salle de contrôle pour découvrir qu'en fait, « Code 3 » signifiait qu'une équipe avait attrapé un virus extraterrestre quelconque. Si c'était grave et que ça le concernait vraiment, on finirait bien par l'appeler. Les hauts parleurs de la base et les téléphones étaient là pour ça non ? Alors est-ce qu'ils avaient besoin d'un fichu morceau de plastique qui couinait ?

Bon sang, ça s'arrêtait comment ce machin ? Il jura à haute voix cette fois-ci et se mit à rechercher plus activement les papiers que Mitchell avait donnés avec l'appareil. Il fallait vraiment qu'il range, les piles de dossiers commençaient à l'empêcher de travailler correctement…

- Daniel, Teal'c vient de m'appeler, nous sommes attendus à la salle de contrôle. C'est urgent.

Il releva les yeux sur Sam. Elle avait les traits tirés, le manque de sommeil et les soucis probablement. Elle aurait eu besoin d'une permission mais elle avait pourtant refusé celle que Landry lui avait proposée. Daniel soupira intérieurement en songeant qu'elle se réfugiait encore dans le travail pour éviter de regarder sa vie personnelle en face. Elle était comme ça depuis son retour au SGC mais il soupçonnait que la situation devait durer depuis plus longtemps. Il n'arrivait pas à situer le moment où elle avait changé mais cela avait un rapport quelconque avec Jack. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui s'était passé entre eux mais du jour au lendemain, ses deux amis avaient cessé de se parler. Alors que justement ils semblaient plus proches que jamais lors de ces vacances dans le Minnesota et dans les semaines qui avaient suivi, malgré l'éloignement géographique forcé. Mais il les connaissait suffisamment et il y avait fort à parier qu'à force de cacher tous leurs sentiments, ils avaient fini par se disputer.

Chassant ses pensées d'une main comme il aurait chassé une mouche, Daniel lança le bippeur sur le bureau. Il suivit Sam dans le couloir sans plus s'inquiéter du bruit que venait de faire l'appareil en atterrissant sur une réplique en grès de la déesse Bastet.

Ils couraient maintenant en direction de l'ascenseur. Alors que les portes se refermaient sur eux, il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il se pressait ainsi. Même si Teal'c considérait que c'était urgent.

- Au fait, c'est quoi « Code 3 » ?

- « Invasion extraterrestre, tentez d'atteindre la salle d'armement ». Mais apparemment Teal'c a déclenché un code au hasard parce qu'il ne savait pas lequel correspondait à la situation. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, il ne me l'a pas dit. Mais ça a l'air grave.

- J'ai vu passer l'équipe médicale avec des combinaisons. J'ai peur que ça ne soit une alerte à la peste des Priors.

- Non, ça serait un code 1 ça…

L'ascenseur s'arrêta soudain et ils virent Cameron Mitchell s'engouffrer dans la cabine vêtu d'un gilet pare-balles et armé d'un P90 chargé.

- Vous n'avez rien pour vous défendre ?

- J'étais en train de dire à Daniel que Teal'c a déclenché une alerte au hasard Cameron. Il n'y a pas de menace extraterrestre a priori.

Tentant de retrouver son souffle, le colonel posa son arme contre une paroi et défit le gilet.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe alors ?

- On ne sait pas mais il se pourrait que ce soit grave. Gardez quand même le P90, juste par prudence…

Daniel se taisait. Les alarmes ne s'étaient pas déclenchées, ce qui était plutôt rassurant. Mais Teal'c donnait rarement l'alerte pour rien. Il ignorait si ça avait rapport avec le déploiement de l'équipe de médecins, mais il avait comme un pressentiment.

Il s'était passé quelque chose qui concernait SG1 directement et c'était assez inquiétant.

Ses deux coéquipiers étaient encore en train de se perdre en conjectures lorsque l'ascenseur atteignit le 28ème niveau. Ils prirent la direction de la salle de contrôle au pas de course, alors que l'alarme de la base retentissait pour annoncer une arrivée par la porte des étoiles. Les voyageurs étaient attendus apparemment…

L'ambiance dans la salle de contrôle était tendue. Walter ouvrait l'iris pendant que Teal'c fixait la porte. Les techniciens semblaient figés et regardaient également la salle d'embarquement. Le regard de Daniel accrocha le petit groupe de climatologues qui s'agitaient à côté du général Landry, lequel semblait plus passionné par l'équipe médicale qui venait de franchir la porte. Il écarta d'un geste nerveux le docteur Joffer qui lui montrait un enregistrement vidéo et s'avança vers le micro.

- Docteur Lam, y a-t-il risque de contamination ?

- Non mon général, elle est simplement blessée.

- Emmenez-la à l'infirmerie ! Debriefing dans une demi-heure !

Daniel s'était figé en entendant les paroles du médecin. Lentement, il se tourna vers la salle d'embarquement. Avant que l'équipe médicale ne disparaisse dans les couloirs, il eut le temps de reconnaître les longs cheveux noirs qui appartenaient à la forme gisant sur le brancard…

Elle avait survécu.

Dix minutes plus tard, SG1 au grand complet et le général attendaient devant une des portes de l'infirmerie. Landry avait dû hurler contre les soldats qui venaient jeter des regards curieux. Des rumeurs circulaient déjà et tous semblaient inquiets. La dernière attaque des Oris avait laissé des traces et les militaires craignaient un nouvel affrontement. La « magie » des Priors entretenait une véritable psychose. Le général soupira en songeant qu'il allait devoir rassurer la base entière ou l'affoler encore plus selon ce que les médecins diraient.

Teal'c avait mis ses coéquipiers au courant des événements mais ses informations étaient peu consistantes. Il était présent dans la salle de contrôle quand les météorologues avaient activé la porte pour le contrôle quotidien. P5X674 avait un climat bien particulier et ils avaient réussi à consacrer une partie du budget à son étude. Et dans ce cadre, ils activaient chaque jour la porte pour récupérer les relevés de la station installée sur la planète.

Mais ce jour là, ils étaient tombés en arrêt devant les images renvoyées par la caméra. Vala gisait sans connaissance à côté d'un MALP, et elle semblait blessée. Une équipe médicale avait immédiatement été envoyée mais Landry avait ordonné le port de combinaisons. Après tout, on ignorait ce qui avait pu lui arriver pendant ces quelques mois. Ils la croyaient même dans une autre galaxie…

Lam ouvrit la porte et leur fit signe d'entrer. Il s'avancèrent dans la pièce et observèrent en silence les médecins qui s'agitaient de l'autre côté de la vitre.

Sam frissonna en voyant une infirmière poser sur une tablette un linge trempé de sang. Ca semblait sérieux… On ne les avait même pas autorisés à entrer dans la pièce où la blessée se trouvait. Ils étaient condamnés à observer la scène d'ici.

- Ses blessures ne sont pas belles à voir mais c'est surtout son état physique général qui m'inquiète. Elle a clairement été maltraitée et elle est déshydratée. Et sous-alimentée bien sûr. Je pense qu'on l'a torturée mais je n'en suis pas sûre. Certaines blessures sont en cours de cicatrisation, ça date de quelques jours déjà. Elle a été percutée par des pierres il y a deux ou trois heures. Et je suppose qu'elle a fait une chute en arrivant sur la planète, elle a des contusions et deux côtes cassées.

- Elle va s'en sortir ?

- A moins qu'elle n'ait une hémorragie interne que nous n'avons pas remarquée, sans aucun problème. Ce ne sont que des blessures mineures. Mais j'ignore son état psychologique…

- Elle ne s'est pas réveillée ?

- Non Docteur Jackson. Et nous allons la maintenir sous sédatifs pendant quelques heures encore. J'ignore ce qui lui est arrivé, mais je crois qu'elle a eu beaucoup de chance de s'en sortir dans cet état…

- On peut aller la voir ?

- L'équipe médicale n'a pas terminé. Revenez dans une heure, elle sera au calme dans une salle de réveil.

* * *

Le bip fut la première chose qu'elle entendit. Juste ce bip et le calme. Pas de cris, de bousculade, d'odeur de terre et de sang. Il lui fallut tout de même une seconde pour comprendre qu'elle était à l'infirmerie et l'instant de panique qu'elle avait ressenti à son réveil laissa place au soulagement. Elle avait réussi, ils l'avaient retrouvée. Elle était enfin de retour sur Terre. 

Elle ignorait pourquoi cette planète l'apaisait. Tous les Terriens qu'elle avait fréquentés au SGC avaient leurs vices et leurs vertus, c'était des humains et pas des saints après tout. Ils mentaient, aimaient, jugeaient, souffraient…

Mais ici, elle se sentait en sécurité.

Comme si la Terre était un coin où les hommes avaient vécu dans une bulle, ni meilleurs ni pires que les autres représentants de leur race, mais simplement oubliés du reste de l'univers.

Ce calme et cette quiétude lui manquaient. Elle aurait préféré se couper les mains plutôt que d'avouer cette envie de mener une vie à peu près normale. Mais au bout de dix ans à fuir, même si elle avait pris goût à l'aventure, elle devait reconnaître qu'elle était fatiguée. Avant l'arrivée du Goa'uld, elle se plaignait sans cesse de la vie ennuyeuse qu'elle menait sur Paesimeb. Elle voulait parcourir la galaxie et voir les merveilles que les commerçants lui contaient. Les autres civilisations semblaient si évoluées, si attirantes.

Et puis tout avait basculé. Elle avait vu ces autres mondes, les avait soumis et les avait détruits.

Il y avait une main dans ses cheveux, et un pouce qui caressait son front. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû ouvrir les yeux, leur montrer qu'elle était réveillée. Mais il allait falloir qu'elle s'explique et qu'elle leur raconte ce par quoi elle était passé. TOUT ce qui lui était arrivé.

Elle savait qu'ils ne la lâcheraient pas avant de connaître toute la vérité.

Et elle n'en avait pas envie, pas encore. Elle avait fui dix ans auparavant, et volontairement laissé son passé derrière elle.

- Voulez-vous un café Daniel Jackson ?

- Hein ? Ah oui, merci Teal'c…

Elle se demanda pourquoi ils étaient restés. Daniel avait du mal à la supporter à cause de cette histoire de voyage raté, à cause de son caractère, à cause… de tout en fait. Il devait certainement la haïr. Et Teal'c était son ami, donc il était censé abonder dans son sens non ? Mais l'archéologue était vraiment un cas unique. Lui était-il jamais arrivé de détester réellement quelqu'un ? Bon sang, il semblait même capable de trouver des qualités chez un Goa'uld…

Les membres de l'équipe avaient sous-entendu qu'elle était la seule à obtenir des réactions aussi peu rationnelles chez lui, à parvenir à le faire sortir ainsi de ses gonds. Il était vrai qu'elle y avait mis tout son cœur et qu'en l'empêchant par deux fois de se rendre sur Atlantis, elle avait déjà passablement entaché leur « relation ». Mais elle adorait l'exaspérer pour des broutilles…

Bien sûr, elle obtenait ce résultat chez la plupart des personnes qu'elle fréquentait. Elle savait qu'elle n'était qu'une voleuse, une menteuse et une tricheuse… On ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance et elle n'avait pas de vrais amis. Juste des relations.

Alors pourquoi étaient-ils auprès d'elle dans cette infirmerie ? Vu la façon dont ils l'avaient traitée au retour de la blonde, elle ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver avec les doigts de Daniel dans ses cheveux. Elle savait que jamais ils ne l'auraient abandonnée alors qu'elle était blessée – la morale du SGC, quelle stupidité. Mais elle avait pensé se réveiller avec au mieux un soldat pour la surveiller.

Peut-être qu'ils se sentaient coupables de son sacrifice…

- Lam a dit qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à revenir à elle… Il vaut mieux que quelqu'un reste, ce n'est jamais agréable de reprendre conscience sans personne à ses côtés…

Brave Daniel… Cet homme aurait mérité un prix de la bonne action. Il était trop gentil, c'en était presque effrayant… Elle avait cessé de croire en l'existence d'actions désintéressées depuis trop longtemps. Se défendre face à la méchanceté, elle savait. Mais elle avait perdu l'habitude qu'on s'occupe d'elle ou qu'on cherche à l'aider.

- Je pense que Vala Mal Doran apprécie de ne pas être seule.

- Ouais, et son premier réflexe en se réveillant sera de me sortir une crasse, comme d'habitude.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr Daniel Jackson.

Elle se demanda soudain si le Jaffa pouvait savoir qu'elle était déjà consciente. Elle avait bien essayé de respirer calmement et régulièrement mais Teal'c semblait avoir une sorte de sixième sens. Elle avait même entendu des soldats du SGC raconter qu'il pouvait pister des hommes deux jours après leur passage en précisant leur nombre et même les éventuels handicaps.

Elle l'entendit quitter la pièce.

Daniel était encore là mais il avait retiré sa main. Il buvait son café et elle sentait son regard posé sur elle. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir faire illusion longtemps. Elle ravala une réplique acerbe qui montait dans sa gorge et se concentra à la place sur l'odeur du breuvage. Les Terriens semblaient accros à ce liquide maronnasse et amer, elle n'avait pas pu comprendre pourquoi. La Jello, passe encore, c'était comestible et l'aspect était divertissant. Mais le café… Ils en avalaient littéralement des litres comme si c'était une potion miracle. Et la regardait bizarrement quand elle buvait tranquillement son lait frais au petit déjeuner…

Elle ouvrit soudainement les yeux. Elle ne se sentait pas le courage de taquiner verbalement Daniel mais au moins elle aurait le plaisir de le voir s'étrangler sous le coup de la surprise.

Le sourire lui monta aux lèvres à la vue de l'archéologue qui tentait de reprendre sa respiration au milieu des quintes de toux. Il secoua la tête en la regardant, totalement conscient qu'elle avait fait exprès de le surprendre.

Il retrouva enfin son souffle et sembla hésiter entre la réprimande et le sourire.

La voir sourire lui avait manqué, il devait bien se l'avouer. Elle semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le faire tourner en bourrique et ne ratait pas une occasion de le contrarier. Elle déclenchait chez lui une sorte de réaction épidermique, rien que la voir lui donnait envie de sortir de ses gonds. Elle avait l'art et la manière de lui faire perdre son sang froid mieux que n'importe quelle injustice. Mieux que Jack même !

Et c'était sûrement pour ça qu'elle lui avait manqué…

Il n'avait plus personne pour l'empêcher de travailler, pour le sortir de ses traductions. Depuis que Jack était à Washington et qu'elle avait disparu, il avait certes réussi à se concentrer et à avancer dans ses recherches, mais il s'était aussi ennuyé. Sans aller jusqu'à parler d'une dépression due à leur absence, il avait quand même ressenti une sorte de mélancolie. Comme si sa vie manquait d'un grain de folie, avait perdu de son piquant. Tout était trop… conventionnel. Le SGC n'était tout de même pas devenu un havre de paix, il avait même eu fort à faire avec Khalek, et ses valeurs avaient encore pris quelques coups.

Mais l'insolence de la voleuse lui avait manqué, au moins autant que les blagues débiles du militaire…

- Bonjour la Belle au Bois Dormant…

- Bonjour… C'est qui cette fille qui se couche dans la forêt ? Une amie à toi ?

Sa voix était éraillée, cela contrastait avec l'ironie de sa réplique. Daniel la regarda avec un sourire en coin et lui tendit un verre d'eau.

- La Belle au Bois Dormant est le personnage d'un vieux conte. Pour des raisons assez compliquées, elle s'est retrouvée à dormir pendant cent ans avant que le prince charmant ne la réveille d'un baiser.

Il ferma les yeux et se mordit la langue en réalisant ce qui allait forcément suivre. Elle n'allait pas laisser passer une si belle occasion, évidemment…

- Tu m'as embrassée ? Parce que j'ai rien senti. Alors si tu m'as embrassée pour me réveiller – non que je croie réellement que ça ait pu marcher - je te prierais tout de même de bien vouloir recommencer pour que je puisse participer consciemment à l'expérience.

- Vala… Je vais signaler au médecin que tu sembles en pleine forme.

- Ne te défile pas ! Tu m'as promis un baiser, je veux mon baiser !

- Je ne t'ai jamais rien promis ! Tu as tiré des conclusions toute seule !

- Fallait pas me comparer à je ne sais quelle potiche endormie ! Tu me dois un baiser, un point c'est tout !

- Vala ! De toute façon tu es déjà réveillée, donc ça ne compte pas.

- En plus tu es un trouillard…

- Mais non ! C'est juste que je n'ai jamais… rhaaaaa !

En moins de cinq minutes, elle avait réussi à l'énerver. Il était sûr qu'elle l'avait fait exprès, ça se voyait rien qu'à son sourire victorieux. Elle prenait un malin plaisir à le voir se mettre en colère et il fonçait tête baissée dans son petit jeu.

Il avait déjà envie de la secouer comme un prunier, de lui recouvrir la bouche de sparadrap et Dieu sait quoi encore ! C'était plus fort que lui, elle était… Argh, il ne trouvait même plus ses mots !

Elle était horripilante, voilà !

- Vala, je vois que vous semblez vous être remise.

- Docteur, je vous la laisse, je vais aller prévenir les autres.

- Tu m'abandonnes déjà ? Il va falloir qu'on reparle de ce baiser Daniel…

Carolyn Lam haussa les sourcils et regarda en direction de l'archéologue.

Celui-ci avait déjà tourné les talons et indiqua d'un geste de la main qu'il laissait tomber. Et il quitta la pièce, l'air passablement exaspéré.

Le médecin se retourna vers sa patiente qui souriait à pleines dents. Elle semblait aller bien psychologiquement mais elle la savait aussi très douée pour le mensonge. Si Vala voulait cacher qu'elle allait mal, elle pourrait le faire sans aucun problème. Il allait falloir la forcer à parler. De toute façon, elle devrait raconter son histoire, le général ne la relâcherait pas sans savoir ce qui avait pu arriver.

- Vos blessures vous font souffrir ?

- J'ai mal aux côtes. Et je me sens courbaturée…

- C'est à cause de la chute que vous avez dû faire. On va vous donner de quoi soulager la douleur. Et vos autres… blessures ?

- Ca va, merci.

Elle s'était renfrognée. Elle n'avait visiblement aucune envie de parler de ce qu'elle avait vécu. Le docteur Lam songea qu'au moins, elle ne semblait pas dans le déni total…

Il fallait juste l'obliger à raconter, ce qu'elle ne semblait pas être disposée à faire. Si au moins elle pouvait comprendre qu'il ne lui servirait à rien de mentir…

Vala regarda la jeune femme avec défi. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'elle lui demande sans attendre ce qui lui était arrivé mais le médecin semblait plus préoccupée par son état physique. Elle avait peut-être reçu des ordres aussi…

- Je vais vous faire quelques radios et une prise de sang, pour voir si la perfusion a fait son effet.

- Vous me l'enlevez quand ? Je sors bientôt ?

- Vala… Nous savons vous et moi que vous n'êtes pas en grande forme. Donc en attendant que vous soyez rétablie…

Carolyn attrapa sa seringue et se pencha vers sa patiente. Celle-ci lui attrapa brusquement le poignet.

- Doc, avant qu'ils ne viennent pour … l'interrogatoire, est-ce que je peux avoir un petit moment tranquille ?

Elle était surprenante… Deux minutes auparavant, elle la narguait presque et là elle semblait… fragile. Manifestement elle avait compris que ça ne servirait à rien de cacher la vérité mais cette dernière semblait l'effrayer. Malgré sa personnalité exubérante, Vala était très secrète sur ce qu'elle ressentait réellement et elle allait manifestement devoir s'exposer.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de décider normalement mais je pense que si je recommande un peu de repos avant le… débriefing, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème. Rassemblez tranquillement vos pensées, je les ferai entrer quand vous vous sentirez prête.

- Merci. C'est juste que …enfin…je voudrais…

- J'ai compris. Ne vous en faites pas, personne ici n'a l'intention de vous forcer à dire quoi que ce soit. Ils s'inquiètent juste pour vous Vala…

- Pour la sécurité de leur planète aussi…

- Pour vous avant tout. Quoi que vous pensiez, vous leur avez manqué. Bien sûr, n'espérez pas faire avouer ça au docteur Jackson !

Vala sourit.

Cela lui faisait bizarre de penser qu'ils aient pu souffrir de son absence. Pendant son court séjour, elle avait plutôt eu l'impression qu'ils la subissaient et que sans cette histoire de lien avec Daniel…

Elle devait s'avouer qu'elle avait fini par s'attacher à eux malgré tout. Elle avait pour principe de ne jamais faire confiance : elle prenait ce qu'on lui donnait et partait. Pas de lien, ça voulait dire pas de risque. Toutes ses relations étaient basées sur l'utile et non sur l'affectif. Elle avait trop été trahie par le passé…

Mais elle s'était sentie bien sur Terre. Et malgré toutes les barrières qu'elle avait érigées par prudence, elle devait bien reconnaître qu'elle avait eu envie de relations plus… approfondies. Sans aller jusqu'à parler d'amitié, leur respect avait fini par devenir important.

Tenir compte de l'opinion des autres était une nouveauté pour elle, enfin une redécouverte plutôt, et elle préférait tout de même ne pas trop s'impliquer. La chute aurait été brutale en cas d'erreur…

Elle soupçonnait Daniel d'avoir réussi à percer cette facette de sa personnalité, notamment grâce aux « confidences » qu'elle avait consenti à lui faire. Mais elle avait choisi de minimiser l'affectif en lui mentant ou en le taquinant. Au fil des années, l'attaque était devenu son meilleur moyen d'esquive…

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient à nouveau tous réunis dans l'infirmerie. Le docteur avait refusé qu'elle se lève, alors ils étaient venus à elle.

Cela ne la faisait pas se sentir en position de force, bien au contraire… Ils avaient tout de même choisi de s'asseoir, le général sur une chaise à sa gauche alors que Mitchell avait pris place sur le lit de l'autre côté. Elle ne s'était qu'à moitié étonnée de voir Teal'c rester debout en retrait alors qu'il faisait signe à Daniel de s'asseoir au pied du lit qu'elle occupait.

Mais ainsi, avec un homme de chaque côté et deux autres en face d'elle, elle avait plutôt l'impression d'être… prise au piège. Comme s'ils avaient sciemment choisi de l'encercler. Au regard que Lam lui avait lancé en quittant la pièce, elle avait bien essayé de se raisonner en se disant qu'ils l'entouraient simplement et qu'ils étaient là pour la soutenir. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle commençait presque à manquer d'air.

- Je pourrais avoir un verre d'eau ?

Teal'c s'approcha avec la boisson et s'écarta sans un mot après la lui avoir donnée. Elle avala nerveusement une gorgée puis les regarda un par un. Le Jaffa était impassible comme à son habitude, et l'attitude de Daniel était similaire. Seuls le général et Cameron semblaient agités, plus inquiets… Impatients aussi.

Sam fit soudain son entrée et s'excusa de son retard.

Vala se rendit compte à ce moment qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué l'absence de la militaire. Elle n'avait fait sa connaissance que quelques heures avant de disparaître dans une autre galaxie et le courant était plutôt mal passé. Ce n'était pas que le colonel était désagréable ou antipathique, au contraire ! Mais son arrivée avait coïncidé avec la fin de la complicité entre SG1 et la voleuse. Elle avait soudain compris que sa place n'était pas auprès d'eux. Ils l'avaient méprisée, surtout Daniel d'ailleurs… Il lui avait dit de se taire et avait négligé ses avertissements. Il ne lui avait pas fait confiance, tout simplement…

Elle ferma les yeux et ravala son amertume. Tout à l'heure, elle avait occulté cette réalité de leur relation que l'arrivée de Sam avait révélée. Quelle idiote ! C'était inutile de leur raconter ce qui s'était passé, ils s'en moquaient de toute façon. Elle n'était rien pour eux, elle l'avait toujours su. Elle s'en voulait juste de s'être laissée aller à un sentimentalisme inutile avec Lam. De toute façon, la Terre n'était réellement en danger que si elle y restait, donc elle allait simplement les remercier de l'avoir soignée et elle partirait. C'est ce qui avait toujours été prévu après tout…

Sam vint se placer à côté de la table de chevet et observa Vala. Celle-ci la défia du regard et le colonel vit comme du ressentiment dans ses yeux. Elle frissonna et recula légèrement. Elle savait qu'elle avait fait des erreurs qui avaient failli coûter la vie de la voleuse. Et elle ne l'avait réalisé que bien trop tard. Elle comprit soudain ce qu'elle pouvait représenter aux yeux de l'autre femme : elle était celle autour de qui les erreurs s'étaient cristallisées. Elle avait non seulement mal raisonné alors que Vala avait raison, mais en plus les autres lui avaient fait confiance, trahissant le lien fragile qui s'était formé.

Sam se dit qu'il serait peut-être bien qu'elles en discutent un jour. Il était normal qu'on ait préféré l'écouter elle vu son passé et son expérience, mais l'espèce mépris qu'ils avaient tous affiché pour la voleuse n'était pas mérité, même s'ils ne s'en étaient rendus compte qu'après-coup. Bon sang, elle l'avait même appelée « la choriste » alors qu'elle n'était qu'à quelques pas, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle était plutôt une sorte de boulet que SG1 traînait… Elle songeait à elle en l'appelant « la voleuse », elle ne savait pourtant rien de ce qui faisait le passé de Vala Mal Doran.

La jeune femme avait de bonnes raisons de lui en vouloir, et sûrement encore plus depuis qu'elle avait effectué un séjour apparemment peu agréable.

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par le général Landry qui avait décidé de rentrer dans le vif du sujet.

- Bien, puisque vous semblez pouvoir parler Vala, vous voulez bien nous raconter ce qui vous est arrivé ?

- Depuis que je me suis sacrifiée pour sauver vos petites fesses d'ingrats ?

Daniel ferma les yeux et inspira longuement. Elle lui en voulait, et elle avait probablement raison. Sa main serra la barre du lit jusqu'à ce que les jointures de ses phalanges blanchissent. Il avait mal jugé Vala mais elle en était aussi responsable. Comment aurait-il pu lui faire confiance ? Avec elle, il ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser ! Il l'avait bien soupçonnée d'utiliser la dérision et le sarcasme pour se protéger, tout comme Jack l'avait si souvent fait. Mais en plus elle mentait…

- Oh, ce fut une vraie partie de plaisir ! Je vais vous résumer tout ceci parce que je doute que vous ayez envie de connaître tous les rituels qui se déroulent sur Essima, quoique la prière avant la chasse au castor mérite le détour… Ils prient tout le temps là bas, et longuement, Daniel peut en témoigner ! Mais alors remercier les Oris pour aller massacrer ces petites bêtes après… Je vous jure, il y a même un paragraphe spécial dans leur bouquin consacré à la manière de…

- Vala !

Elle se tourna vers Daniel et lui lança le sourire le plus hypocrite qu'elle put. Elle le sentait déjà exaspéré et décida que c'était mérité. Si elle n'avait pas eu envie de se débarrasser rapidement de tous les occupants de la pièce, elle l'aurait probablement encore plus énervé en lui lançant une pique sur son amour des cultures indigènes qui semblait avoir disparu. Mais elle devait quitter la Terre rapidement, donc il était inutile de perdre du temps avec ça. Elle n'avait aucune envie de les mettre en danger, ils ne méritaient tout de même pas ça. Elle n'allait même pas vraiment leur mentir, ils pourraient vérifier la véracité de ces propos si ça leur chantait. Mais le temps qu'ils se rendent compte de ce qu'elle avait caché, elle serait déjà loin…

- Vous n'avez aucun humour… Je suppose que je reprends au moment où j'ai disparu avec cette espèce de super-porte ?

- Oui… On a pensé que tu avais atterri dans la galaxie des Oris.

- Touché coulé ! Teal'c, ne me dites pas qu'ils ne vous ont pas appris cette expression ! A voir votre sourcil, on se demande. Enfin je vous accorde que les Terriens ont un peu trop tendance à …

- Vala…

- Donc je me suis réveillée sur une charmante petite planète du nom de Essima. Je crois que c'est une chance que les villageois ne m'aient pas vue débarquer parce que la porte des étoiles a fait un certain nombre d'étincelles… Une sorte de surcharge je suppose mais bon, pourquoi cette planète et pas une autre, je n'en sais rien ! Le village n'était pas loin et j'ai prétendu être une voyageuse. Comme on m'a demandé si je venais pour le pèlerinage, j'ai répondu oui, ça me paraissait plus prudent.

- Le pèlerinage ?

- Oui mon cher Daniel. En fait, d'après ce que j'ai compris, cette planète est le lieu où se rassemblent périodiquement les Priors de toutes les planètes. Forcément, ils accomplissent quelques miracles devant les fidèles et c'est assez bon pour le tourisme. Je me suis donc installée dans un des bâtiments qu'ils proposaient pour accueillir les visiteurs et j'ai décidé de rester le temps de trouver un moyen de quitter la galaxie ou au moins la planète.

- Ils n'ont eu aucun soupçon ?

- Tu penses bien que j'ai été discrète ! Je garde un assez mauvais souvenir du bûcher… Et puis, la vie des pèlerins est assez simple : ils prient à longueur de journée… Je faisais les prières en groupe et le reste du temps je fouinais discrètement.

- Mais au bout de plusieurs mois, tout de même…

- Oui, mais je me suis fait passer pour la fille de braves marchands qui avait été envoyée ici dans le but de renouer avec la simplicité et la foi. Je devais rester longtemps pour accomplir mon voyage intérieur. Ils m'ont même proposé une espèce de couvent mais j'ai refusé sous prétexte que les Oris se devaient d'être servis par les plus fidèles et que je ne méritais pas encore cet honneur….

- Mais comment vous avez réussi à vivre ?

- A survivre vous voulez dire mon petit Cam… Parce que leur vie est d'un ennuyeux… J'étais obligée d'être méfiante avec tout le monde, ça n'a même pas été des vacances ! Pour ce qui était des besoins plus matériels, j'ai certains talents qui m'ont été très utiles !

Elle avait volé et menti, évidemment…

Daniel n'était même pas étonné qu'elle ait réussi à se cacher et à survivre. Vala était quelqu'un d'indépendant et son intelligence avait dû la sauver de nombreuses fois.

Cela avait probablement été un supplice pour elle de devoir se taire et vivre dans la piété…

Il lui demanda cependant si elle s'était liée avec certains habitants de la planète.

- Je n'ai pas pris ce risque. J'avais des « contacts » mais pas de relations plus approfondies. Il y avait peut-être d'autres hérétiques mais c'était trop dangereux de les rechercher. Surtout que le « Super Congrès de la Foi » a eu lieu pendant que j'étais sur cette planète… Certains Priors savaient qui j'étais et j'ai pensé qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il se rendent compte que je me trouvais sur Essima. Ils auraient fait de moi un exemple. Je ne sais pas si c'était une si bonne idée finalement…

Sam fronça les sourcils. Elle s'était attendu à ce que Vala ait tout mis en œuvre pour s'échapper mais elle avait apparemment redoublé de prudence. Il est vrai que les Oris pouvaient se montrer particulièrement cruels…

Le récit de la jeune femme était assez précis mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en douter. Et une question subsistait…

- Mais vous avez sagement attendu qu'on vienne vous sortir de là ou vous avez réussi à vous sauver ?

- J'ai attendu. Pas vous mais le moment opportun de partir, ajouta-t-elle ironiquement. J'étais dans une autre galaxie je vous signale, complètement sous le joug de ces malades ! Comment vouliez-vous que je m'échappe ? Changer de planète ne servait à rien…

- Alors tu as réussi à revenir dans notre galaxie… Comment ?

- J'ai passé la porte avec un Prior à la fin de leur rassemblement…

Les yeux de ses interlocuteurs s'ouvrirent sous le coup de la surprise. Elle avait prétendu être restée discrète mais elle avait tout de même franchi la porte avec un serviteur des Oris… Elle avait dû être particulièrement douée pour réussir ce tour de force sans qu'il la remarque.

- Vala, je veux bien te croire mais jusqu'à présent, aucun des Priors ayant séjourné dans la Voie Lactée n'a emmené de fidèle avec lui… Celui-ci est parti avec un groupe dans lequel tu as pu te fondre ?

Elle soupira intérieurement. Bien sûr, elle aurait pu valider l'hypothèse de Daniel mais il aurait fallu qu'elle mente pour ses blessures. Et les Terriens se seraient affolés pour rien en pensant que les Priors avaient franchi un pas décisif dans leur tâche de missionnaires… Il était inutile de mettre le SGC en alerte pour cela, elle allait leur dire la vérité. Enfin sa vérité du moins, en espérant qu'ils renoncent à poser des questions plus précises… Elle était une menteuse professionnelle non ?

- Pas exactement… Le Prior m'a prise sciemment avec lui, mais j'étais seule…

- Tu t'es portée volontaire en sachant où il se rendait ?

- Non… J'ai été… désignée. Son peuple, qui vivait dans notre galaxie, était réticent à accepter la foi des Oris selon lui, alors il a choisi d'emmener un exemple…

- Mais pourquoi vous ?

Elle n'avait pas vraiment menti jusqu'à présent mais la question du général était cette fois trop précise pour qu'elle y réponde avec franchise. Elle allait devoir ruser. S'ils voyaient qu'elle était troublée, ils allaient forcément continuer de poser des questions…

- Je ne sais pas… Ma tête ne devait pas lui revenir… Il a simplement pointé son doigt sur moi à la fin d'une des cérémonies et m'a ordonné de l'accompagner. Peu de fidèles s'en sont rendus compte et mes voisins m'ont poussée vers lui comme si c'était un grand honneur.

- Il savait qui tu étais ?

- Peut-être… Je… La suite n'a pas été très réjouissante donc je suppose qu'il a simplement remarqué que je n'étais pas très croyante, que je ne m'investissais pas assez… Mais il n'avait aucune raison de me désigner.

Elle tenta de calmer les battements qui résonnaient dans ses tempes. Ils avaient forcément remarqué qu'elle était plus nerveuse mais ils mettraient sans doute cela sur le récit difficile de ses mésaventures. Elle respira profondément et attendit la prochaine question.

A la façon dont le colonel Carter fronçait les sourcils, elle avait dû trouver une incohérence…

- Je ne comprends pas… Il savait que vous n'étiez pas croyante mais il a quand même choisi de vous montrer en exemple à son peuple ?

- Vous savez comment ils fonctionnent… Ils préfèrent montrer le mauvais exemple que le bon. La sanction est toujours plus efficace que la récompense…

- Il s'est servi de toi pour montrer la colère des Oris envers les infidèles…

C'était une affirmation, Daniel connaissait assez les Priors pour deviner ce qui avait pu lui arriver. Les Oris aimaient agir sur la peur de leurs fidèles. Vala n'avait été qu'un pion…

Son mensonge semblait satisfaire le général et même ses anciens coéquipiers. Elle se détendit un peu.

- Mais que s'est-il passé ? Vous avez été torturée je suppose mais vous avez réussi à vous enfuir ?

- Oui, il a convaincu la population de sa petite planète que j'étais possédée par le diable, que je vénérais de faux dieux. Il avait déjà dû leur montrer certains « miracles » des Oris parce qu'ils ont semblé horrifiés à l'idée que je puisse ne pas croire. J'ai bien essayé de me défendre mais cette fois je n'avais pas Daniel comme avocat. Alors on s'est servi de moi pour convaincre les derniers réticents. Il est peu probable qu'il reste des infidèles là-bas maintenant…

Cameron déglutit péniblement. Elle avait sacrément dû en baver, prisonnière de fanatiques…

- Mon Dieu, on dirait qu'il a créé son propre Salem…

- Et comment as-tu atteint P5X674 ?

- La surveillance était relâchée lors de la prière alors j'en ai profité un jour où le garde ne ressemblait pas à Tridat le Conquérant… J'ai couru, atteint la porte et c'est l'adresse de cette planète qui m'est venue à l'esprit. J'espérais que vous pouviez m'aider, mes blessures étaient assez conséquentes…

- Vous avez eu raison Vala… Je suppose que le président autorisera que vous restiez sur Terre le temps de vous rétablir. Du moment que vous ne perturbez pas le fonctionnement de la base et que vous ne mettez pas en danger le fragile budget que nous avons obtenu… Ce Prior m'a quand même l'air un peu trop dangereux… Enfin, ils le sont tous mais il a des méthodes inédites. Je pense que l'envoi d'une mission pour cette planète est nécessaire, histoire d'observer.

- Non !

Elle se mordit la langue. Il fallait qu'elle garde son sang froid sinon ils auraient des soupçons.

- Je veux dire… je n'ai pas l'adresse de ce monde, j'ignore où il se trouve. Et en plus je doute qu'il soit judicieux de prendre le risque de faire apparaître la Terre comme une menace… Je suppose qu'il a dû reprendre sa petite vie de Prior et qu'il continue à prêcher la grandeur des Oris.

- Il pourrait décider de te poursuivre…

- Daniel, son peuple est définitivement convaincu par ses sermons et ses miracles. Aurait-il une raison de me poursuivre ? Il s'est peut-être vengé de mon évasion mais je ne suis qu'un pion pour lui, je ne représente rien…

Elle vit Daniel la regarder avec suspicion et se mit à prier pour qu'il la croie. Elle lui avait déjà menti mais jamais à ce point. Il devait absolument la croire, et ainsi elle pourrait terminer sa convalescence rapidement et retourner à sa fuite éperdue à travers la galaxie…

Les membres de SG1 et le général se levèrent, apparemment satisfaits par l'histoire qu'elle leur avait servie. Bien sûr, il faudrait qu'ils éclaircissent certains points mais rien ne semblait menacer la Terre dans l'immédiat. Vala allait simplement se remettre de ses blessures et elle repartirait. Il était peu probable qu'elle demande à rester au SGC et le général songea en quittant la pièce que ça valait mieux ainsi. Dans les derniers temps de son précédent séjour, elle avait montré de nombreuses qualités et il s'en était voulu de l'avoir si mal jugée. Mais elle restait une contrebandière et elle risquait de mettre en danger le calme et la discipline dans sa base.

Vala ferma les yeux et soupira longuement… Elle savait qu'elle avait bien fait de les protéger en leur mentant mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir des scrupules. Après tout, ce n'était pas de sa faute…

Ils avaient accepté de l'héberger, au moins momentanément, c'était plus qu'elle n'espérait. Ils devaient probablement se sentir redevable de son sacrifice. Peut-être y avait-il aussi autre chose, que ni eux ni elle n'avaient voulu. Ils s'étaient liés plus qu'ils ne voulaient bien l'admettre, probablement à causes des épreuves traversées ensemble. Elle songea avec amusement que c'était paradoxal tant les deux parties avaient combattu ce lien qui se formait. Ils n'avaient vraiment fait aucun effort, eux comme elle.

Et elle allait devoir briser cette fragile relation… Daniel avait un jour dit que ses réactions étaient des mécanismes d'autodéfense et elle avait répliqué qu'être un hôte avait brisé toutes ses chances d'entretenir des relations stables avec les gens qu'elle rencontrait. Il n'avait jamais réussi à savoir si elle lui avait encore une fois menti… La vérité, c'est que comme souvent, elle en avait occulté une partie. Le Goa'uld avait gâché sa vie sur sa planète et depuis, elle ne voulait plus faire confiance. Mais ça, Quetesh n'en était pas directement responsable. Galban si.

Elle se sentit soudain épiée et rouvrit brusquement les yeux. Teal'c était resté près de la porte et il l'observait, stoïque. Elle soutint son regard sans oser pour autant prononcer un mot. Le Jaffa était impressionnant et avare de paroles, c'était pour ce côté qu'elle l'aimait beaucoup. Mais s'il était encore dans la pièce, c'est qu'il avait un message à lui faire passer, qu'il soit oral ou non… Elle retint son souffle en voyant qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Il parlait rarement pour dire des banalités et chacune de ses répliques était mûrement réfléchie et souvent impitoyable. Surtout quand il avait ce regard. Et elle avait beau apprécier son côté « sage géant » et même en être amusée, elle ne put cependant s'empêcher de baisser les yeux.

- Vous n'auriez pas dû mentir ainsi Vala Mal Doran. La peur est puissante mais elle est toujours vaincue quand on est soutenu.

Et sur ces mots, il quitta l'infirmerie.

* * *

Cameron Mitchell renifla avec prudence le contenu de son assiette. En étant muté au SGC, il avait bêtement espéré que la qualité de la cuisine militaire ne serait pas la même que partout ailleurs, la base exerçant une mission prestigieuse. Mais il semblait que les réductions de budget aient d'abord affecté la nourriture… 

Alors qu'il piquait prudemment sa fourchette dans ce qui semblait être un sauté de veau, il perçut une agitation près de l'entrée du mess. Il releva un instant les yeux mais revint à l'identification de ce qu'il avait dans la bouche en apercevant Teal'c et Daniel qui prenaient des plateaux. Sans aller jusqu'à dire que les deux hommes étaient des légendes, leurs apparitions avaient tendance à agiter certains soldats. Il devait reconnaître que lui-même s'était senti incroyablement fier en obtenant le commandement de SG1. Il songea amèrement que son enthousiasme était retombé quand il avait découvert qu'il n'avait de l'équipe que le nom… Il se sentait soulagé de la tournure qu'avaient pris les événements et satisfait que sa ténacité ait payé. Mais il avait un long chemin à parcourir avant d'atteindre la notoriété et probablement la sagesse de ses coéquipiers.

Alors que Teal'c s'asseyait à côté de lui, il observa du coin de l'œil l'archéologue s'affaler sur la chaise en face et attaquer le contenu de son assiette sans même un regard.

- Vous allez bien Jackson ?

- Ouais… C'est juste… rien… je suis un peu préoccupé, c'est tout… maugréa Daniel.

- Vala ?

- Bien sûr Vala, qui d'autre ? Même quand elle ne parle pas, elle arrive à me causer du souci.

- Vous croyez qu'elle nous raconte des salades ? demanda Mitchell.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit l'archéologue. C'est une menteuse mais je ne sais pas si elle est capable d'aller jusque là. Enfin le problème c'est qu'on ne sait rien d'elle ! Qu'elle nous dise le vrai ou le faux, il n'y a aucun moyen d'en être sûr. Et vu ses habitudes…

- Vous doutez ?

- J'ai une mauvaise impression…

- Et vous Teal'c, vous en pensez quoi ?

- Je pense que Vala Mal Doran est effrayée et qu'elle nous a caché une partie de son histoire, répondit posément le Jaffa.

- Vous croyez ? Faut pas être trop suspicieux mon vieux, elle n'avait peut-être pas trop envie d'en parler. Elle a passé quelques sales moments, c'est pas trop étonnant…

- Non, soupira Daniel, je pense que Teal'c a raison, elle ne nous a pas tout dit. C'est peut-être juste une impression, mais elle m'a semblé plus fragile. Je n'y avais pas songé mais ça pourrait effectivement être de la peur…

- Elle ne parlera pas, n'est-ce pas ? demanda sceptiquement Cameron

- Je n'en sais rien… J'avoue que le manuel d'utilisation de la demoiselle est assez obscur…

- Peut-être que Sam pourrait… tenta le colonel

- Je pourrais faire quoi ?

Ils sursautèrent en voyant le colonel Carter poser son plateau à la dernière place restant à la table. Elle leur sourit et planta sa fourchette dans sa salade.

- Donc messieurs, quel service puis-je rendre ?

- Jackson et Teal'c pensent que Vala nous cache quelque chose…

- Cela paraît plus que probable. Vous connaissez ses activités, à mon avis, ce n'est pas une seule chose qu'elle cache !

Daniel se racla la gorge. Et soupira… Il savait que Sam craignait Vala mais après sa disparition, elle avait éprouvé des remords et avait avoué qu'elle se sentait responsable de ce qui s'était passé. Il avait bien essayé de la rassurer en lui disant qu'ils étaient tous aussi responsables, mais le colonel restait fidèle à elle-même et avait même prétendu que sans son retour, ils auraient peut-être plus écouté l'avis de Vala.

L'archéologue ne savait pas si elle avait raison… Comment faire confiance à celle qui mentait à longueur de temps. Cela lui rappelait cette histoire pour enfants, les aventures du garçon qui criait au loup…

Ce qu'il ne voulait pas, c'est que Sam se sente coupable. Elle avait trop tendance à prendre le poids du monde sur ses épaules et ça finirait par la rendre malheureuse. Cela la rendait déjà malheureuse d'ailleurs, il suffisait de voir comment elle agissait ces derniers temps.

- Sam, ce qu'on veut dire, c'est que l'histoire que Vala a racontée paraît crédible mais elle nous a peut-être caché certaines choses. Et en réfléchissant à son attitude, on a l'impression que cela l'effraie, au point qu'elle refuse de le partager…

- Daniel, est-ce qu'elle a déjà partagé ses soucis avec vous ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non mais… Elle s'est déjà laissée aller ! répliqua l'archéologue.

- Vous êtes sûr que ce qu'elle a pu vous dire était vrai ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Mais elle a enchaîné avec une réplique sarcastique à chaque fois, comme Jack sait si bien le faire quand il se laisse aller au sentimentalisme. On sait vous et moi que c'est un moyen de se protéger…

- Peut-être…

Elle s'était rembrunie à la mention de son ancien supérieur. Elle le faisait depuis quelques temps, ne parlant de lui que parfois, d'un ton faussement enjoué, comme si elle voulait donner le change. Daniel la vit piquer dans un bout de tomate avec rage.

Elle mangeait une salade… Encore…

Il s'inquiétait pour sa santé. Elle n'avait jamais eu un gros appétit mais ces derniers temps, elle picorait littéralement. Il la sentait fatiguée, renfermée sur elle-même. Et elle refusait d'en parler, bien qu'il ait essayé plusieurs fois de l'inciter à se confier. Ce qui s'était passé avec Jack lui avait manifestement sapé le moral, et elle n'avait pas besoin de ça en plus de tout ce qu'elle avait subi les mois précédents. Il aurait peut-être dû appeler à Washington… Mais jusqu'à présent, Daniel avait jugé que ça ne le regardait pas directement, et il savait qu'il se ferait envoyer paître. Seulement il devenait difficile d'ignorer que ses deux amis s'évitaient et en souffraient. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait pu se passer, probablement rien de dramatique, mais Sam et Jack avaient tiré sur leurs cœurs trop longtemps pour qu'une broutille ne finisse par se transformer en catastrophe.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois. Si la situation ne s'améliorait pas, il en parlerait à Teal'c et ils jugeraient ensemble s'ils devaient intervenir ou non…

- Et pourquoi vous auriez besoin de moi à propos ?

Cameron laissa sa fourchette suspendue entre sa bouche et son assiette. Il finit par retrouver le fil de ses pensées et avança prudemment sa proposition.

- Peut-être que vous pourriez lui parler vous ? dit-il. Vous êtes une femme, elle se sentira plus à l'aise…

- C'est complètement stupide ! répliqua la jeune femme. Elle me déteste, et d'ailleurs elle a sûrement raison. En plus, elle ne me fait pas confiance...

- Vous pensez que vous n'arriveriez pas à la faire craquer ?

La jeune femme soupira et baissa les yeux sur son assiette encore remplie. Elle piqua doucement une feuille de salade sur sa fourchette et releva la tête avant de répondre à Mitchell.

- Parce que je suis une femme ? Je pourrais ressembler à Mamie Nova ou George Clooney que ça ne la déciderait pas plus à me parler… Quand quelqu'un décide de se taire, vous savez comme moi qu'il est difficile de le faire changer d'avis, surtout quand la personne est têtue.

Daniel ricana intérieurement. C'était assez paradoxal d'entendre Sam énoncer une telle vérité et presque reprocher son attitude à Vala, alors qu'elle même ne valait pas mieux ces temps-ci…Il soupira en la voyant se lever pour aller déposer son plateau sur le tapis roulant qui menait aux cuisines.

- Je n'ai pas très faim, je vais retourner à mes expériences. Je suis désolée Cameron, mais je ne pense pas être la personne appropriée pour tirer des aveux de Vala. Daniel est plus doué dans ce petit exercice…

Alors que l'archéologue allait répliquer au sous-entendu, les alarmes retentirent, annonçant une activation non programmée. Mus par une sorte de pressentiment, les quatre membres de l'équipe décidèrent de se diriger vers la salle de contrôle.

* * *

Les cris la réveillèrent en sursaut. Pendant quelques secondes, elle se crut de retour sur Paesimeb et son premier réflexe fut de fuir. La douleur que causa la perfusion en s'arrachant de sa peau la fit hurler et réaliser qu'elle était en fait à l'infirmerie. Encore paniquée, elle regarda autour d'elle et attrapa un bandage qui traînait pour stopper le saignement de sa main. Comprimant comme elle le pouvait sa blessure, elle s'avança chancelante vers la salle jouxtant sa chambre, d'où provenaient les cris. 

Elle n'était pas encore entrée dans la pièce qu'elle sentait déjà l'odeur du sang. Il ne lui fallut qu'un instant pour comprendre que quelqu'un était blessé. Un soldat sûrement, peut-être même plusieurs. Et ça semblait grave.

A travers le brouillard que causaient les tranquillisants, elle distingua la voix de Lam qui donnait des ordres et celle de Daniel qui hurlait. Ce n'était pas des cris de douleur comme elle avait cru au départ mais des cris de colère. Le genre d'explosion dont il était capable quand il se sentait impuissant…

Réprimant un haut le cœur, elle se faufila dans la salle. Au milieu du brouhaha et de l'équipe médicale, elle reconnut Teal'c qui s'était assis sur un lit, pâle et comme statufié. Un médecin était à genoux devant lui et elle ne tarda pas à comprendre que le Jaffa avait en réalité une fracture ouverte qui aurait fait s'évanouir plus d'un homme. Un peu plus loin, Carolyn Lam s'agitait avec ses collègues au-dessus de la forme qui gisait sur le lit. Quelques instants plus tard, quelqu'un hurla qu'on la perdait et qu'il fallait opérer de toute urgence. Le lit à roulettes fut alors dirigé vers la salle d'opération dont la porte se referma violemment.

Sortant de sa torpeur, Vala regarda autour d'elle. Dans l'infirmerie maintenant silencieuse ne se trouvaient plus que quelques personnes, qui semblaient avoir perdu l'usage de la parole. La scène paraissait irréaliste… Au milieu du sang et des blouses abandonnées par les médecins, il y avait Teal'c dont on tentait de réduire la fracture, le visage du guerrier plus fermé et impénétrable que jamais. Et Daniel gisait à l'endroit que les médecins venaient de quitter, indifférent à l'infirmière qui osait à peine s'approcher de lui pour soigner l'entaille qu'il avait à l'arcade sourcilière. Son regard accrocha celui de la jeune femme en pyjama bleu qui lui faisait face et pour la première fois de sa vie, Vala eut peur de ce qu'elle devina au fond des yeux de l'archéologue.

* * *

- Mais bordel, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé sur cette fichue planète ! 

Les cris du général Landry étaient audibles dans tout l'étage. Le sergent Harriman grimaça et déglutit péniblement en songeant à ce que devaient subir le docteur Jackson et Teal'c en salle de briefing. Les Tok'ras devaient déjà être en charpies…

Comme tout le reste de la base, il se sentait déboussolé. Il y avait d'abord eu l'arrivée fracassante de Vala la veille puis leurs anciens alliés qui avaient redonné signe de vie dans la matinée. D'après ce que Walter avait compris, ils avaient encore besoin de l'aide des Terriens. La discussion avec le général avait été plus que houleuse mais ils avaient probablement des arguments percutants. Il songea avec amertume que la perspective d'acquérir de nouvelles technologies avait dû ravir Washington, qui avait ordonné la mission…

Toujours était-il que deux heures après l'arrivée des Tok'ras, SG1 et SG5 avaient été envoyés en mission sur deux planètes différentes, équipés comme s'ils devaient à tout prix passer inaperçus. L'équipe du colonel Guzzanti était revenue peu de temps après la mine sombre et s'était enfermée avec le général pour un long debriefing. Mais celui-ci avait été interrompu par le retour en catastrophe de SG1. Les soldats garderaient sûrement pour longtemps l'image de Daniel transportant une Samantha Carter inanimée et en sang sur ses épaules, pendant que Teal'c tentait de se relever de la passerelle d'embarquement malgré sa jambe brisée. Ils étaient restés le regard tourné vers la flaque bleutée alors que l'équipe médicale emmenait déjà le colonel sur un brancard. Mais le vortex avait soudain disparu, sans que Cameron Mitchell ait eu le temps de le franchir.

A l'intérieur de la salle de briefing, l'ambiance était plus que tendue. Daniel n'avait pas desserré les dents depuis qu'ils étaient entrés et il gardait les yeux obstinément fixés sur les deux Tok'ras qui auraient manifestement préféré se trouver à quelques millions d'années lumières…

En soupirant, Landry se tourna vers Teal'c qui, paradoxalement, semblait cette fois seul disposé à parler.

- Contrairement à ce que les Tok'ras nous avaient dit, les environs de la porte étaient gardés lorsque nous sommes arrivés.

- Je savais qu'on aurait dû envoyer un MALP… Vos informations sont censées être fiables et comme d'habitude les missions « clés en main » que vous nous organisez sont en réalité insuffisamment préparées !

Daniel regardait avec hostilité les deux hôtes du SGC. Ceux-ci paraissaient ennuyés par la tournure que les événements avaient pris mais l'archéologue les connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que c'était les découvertes de SG1 et non les pertes humaines qui leur portaient le plus à cœur. L'un des deux prit néanmoins la parole :

- Nous avons effectué de nombreuses missions sur cette planète et la porte n'avait jamais été gardée auparavant, nous vous le certifions.

- Ben voyons ! Alors vous venez nous chercher pour qu'on vous aide et parce que soi-disant ça nous intéresse aussi. Et comme par hasard, à ce moment-là ça devient dangereux ! C'est toujours la même chose avec vous ! Ces gars n'étaient même pas de vrais soldats et vous voyez l'état dans lequel on est revenus !

- Docteur Jackson, si nous avions su qu'une telle chose pouvait se produire, nous ne vous aurions jamais demandé votre aide…

- Nous demander de l'aide ? Vous nous avez envoyé au casse-pipe ! Nous étions censés collecter de plus amples informations, vous prétendiez que tout était planifié ! Vous auriez pu préciser que les habitants de cette planète étaient des fanatiques au moins !

Daniel fulminait. Hurler sur la Tok'ra n'était pas une solution, il le savait. Mais cette fois, ils étaient allés trop loin… Et les voir se justifier calmement l'énervait encore plus.

- Le peuple de cette planète a beaucoup souffert… Cela ne fait que dix ans qu'ils sont libérés du joug du Goa'uld ! tenta l'un des deux aliens.

- Ils ne sont pas les seuls ! Et justement, au bout de dix ans sans faux dieu, c'est affolant de voir comment ils se sont soumis rapidement au Prior de la planète ! Ce malade s'apprête à créer une armée pour aller « punir les infidèles et tuer les sorcières » ! Mot pour mot !

Les deux Tok'ras se concertèrent du regard avant que l'un ne reprenne la parole.

- C'est donc bien un Prior, comme nous le craignions ?

- Bien sûr, que vouliez-vous que ce soit d'autre ?

- Docteur Jackson ! Calmez-vous s'il vous plaît ! tonna le général Landry. Mais j'espère en effet que la Tok'ra a une bonne explication… La mission du colonel Guzzanti n'a pas eu les mêmes conséquences, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi ! Washington a autorisé la Terre à vous aider parce que les données à collecter étaient capitales et la mission préparée. Nous avons fait confiance à vos informations mais elles se sont avérées erronées ! Comment expliquez-vous cela ?

- Général, nous n'étions pas retournés sur Paesimeb depuis dix ans ! Quand les Priors ont commencé à se répandre dans notre galaxie, par votre faute je le rappelle, nous avons décidé de revisiter certains mondes que nous avions aidé à libérer. Et la situation que nous avons découverte sur ces deux planètes il y a un mois nous a encouragés à venir vous trouver afin d'en apprendre plus. La planète sur laquelle s'est rendu SG1 a … un passé…

- Vous n'avez pas précisé tout cela ! répliqua le général. Ce devait être une simple mission de reconnaissance pour confirmer vos craintes de la présence d'un Prior ! Si vous aviez évoqué un quelconque risque, nous aurions vérifié que la planète était sûre avant d'envoyer l'équipe, en urgence d'ailleurs !

- Le peuple de la planète où s'est rendu SG1 nous a paru endoctriné mais nous n'avions pas assez d'agents disponibles pour nous permettre d'aller constater cela de près… Nous ne vous avons pas menti : notre sonde a filmé des villageois qui semblaient sous le joug des Oris et nous avions besoin de forces d'appoint pour aller vérifier sur le terrain.

- Oh pitié !

Daniel n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il respira profondément pour tenter de se calmer et reprit :

- Vous êtes en train de nous dire que vous avez juste vu quelques fidèles et que vous avez décidé que ça méritait une petite vérification ? C'est pas comme ça que vous nous l'avez présenté la première fois…

- Cette planète présentait un risque à notre avis et nous ne voulions pas perdre de temps.

- Mais vos informations dataient ! Par votre faute, nous n'étions pas assez préparés ! Nous agissons toujours avec prudence et là, parce que vous nous avez assuré…

- Nous avons sondé la planète il y a deux jours Docteur Jackson ! Rien n'indiquait que la porte serait gardée à votre arrivée !

- Mais vous ne semblez pas surpris pour autant… termina le général.

- … Nous n'étions pas sûrs que c'était un Prior qui était responsable du comportement étrange des habitants…

Les trois membres du SGC fixèrent les Tok'ra avec incrédulité avant que Daniel ne se décide à demander des précisions :

- Comment ça ? Je ne comprends plus là… Vous connaissiez quelqu'un d'autre sur la planète capable de soumettre son peuple et de l'endoctriner, tout ça sans être au service des Oris ?

- En effet… Et nous pensons, au vu des informations dont vous nous avez fait part, que c'est ce même homme qui est aujourd'hui devenu le Prior.

- Donc vous aviez des soupçons… Et vous avez _omis_ de nous avertir du danger potentiel que représentait ce type ? Le général O'Neill m'avait prévenu que vous aviez des tendances à la rétention d'informations capitales mais quand même !

Le général Landry avait finalement perdu son calme… Il avait un de ses hommes sur la table d'opération et tout ce que ses interlocuteurs trouvaient à lui dire, c'est qu'ils n'avaient pas précisé certains éléments…

- Nous voulions simplement vérifier ! tenta le Tok'ra. S'il s'était avéré que le peuple s'était tout simplement soumis à cet homme, nous n'avions aucune raison d'intervenir…

- Enfin quand même ! Vous le soupçonniez ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a pu faire pour ça ?

- Avant même l'arrivée du Goa'uld sur sa planète, il dirigeait les esprits.

Daniel fronça les sourcils et demanda :

- Une sorte de gourou ? Il a été mis en disgrâce par le Goa'uld ?

- C'est plutôt lui qui l'a mis au pouvoir… Quand le Goa'uld est arrivé sur Paesimeb, l'hôte était mourant. D'après ce que l'on sait, c'est ce « gourou » comme vous dîtes, qui l'a recueilli et voyant là la possibilité d'étendre son pouvoir…

- … il a choisi de devenir le nouvel hôte.

- Non Daniel Jackson… En échange d'une sorte de partage du pouvoir, il a offert une planète déjà soumise et sa fiancée comme hôte.

- Le Goa'uld a accepté ce marché ? demanda Teal'c.

- Il n'avait pas le choix ! Il aurait pu revenir sur sa parole une fois sauvé mais la situation s'est avérée confortable : lorsque Quetesh partait conquérir d'autres planètes, elle était sûre que notre homme s'occuperait de maintenir l'ordre et la soumission pour elle, ce qui laissait ses Jaffas entièrement disponibles pour les batailles…

Jurant comme un charretier, Daniel venait de quitter la salle sous les yeux ébahis de ses occupants.

* * *

- _Je suppose qu'il a dû reprendre sa petite vie de Prior et qu'il continue à prêcher la grandeur des Oris ! _Non mais tu te foutais de ma gueule ? 

Vala regarda l'homme en face d'elle. Il était furieux, ça elle n'en doutait pas. Cela avait sûrement un rapport avec la scène à laquelle elle avait assisté à l'infirmerie, mais elle avait peur de faire le lien entre ce qu'elle avait pu dire ou non…

- Daniel ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je…

- Je te parle de Paesimeb et du fait que tu nous as caché ce qui se passait là-bas !

- Vous… vous n'êtes pas allés sur cette planète quand même ?

- Réponds-moi ! hurla-t-il soudain. Tu savais qu'il était dangereux !

- Daniel, je… Mais comment avez-vous réussi à vous rendre là-bas ? Et qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On n'a rien voulu me dire mais je sais que le colonel Carter est toujours en salle d'opération et que Mitchell n'est pas là. Que vous est-il arrivé ?

- Tu veux savoir ce qui nous est arrivé ? Tu as menti et tu es responsable d'un fiasco, voilà !

Elle accusa le choc et la colère prit rapidement le pas sur tous les autres sentiments.

- Je n'ai rien fait ! se défendit-elle. J'ai voulu vous empêcher d'aller là-bas ! Pourquoi vous ne m'écoutez jamais quand je vous avertis ?

- Tu ne nous as pas avertis ! Tu… tu as délibérément caché une information capitale !

- Je ne sais même pas ce qui s'est passé ! Vous n'auriez jamais dû découvrir la vérité et je serais partie! C'est moi qui suis en danger, c'est moi qu'ils veulent !

- Le danger est pour la galaxie Vala ! Ce malade a décidé de monter une armée au service des Oris, il nous a attaqués sans même savoir qui nous étions ! Nous avons dû les fuir pendant trois heures avant de nous risquer à retourner vers la porte, avec les conséquences que tu as vues !

C'était pire qu'elle ne l'imaginait… Et elle avait bêtement cru que…

- Je… je ne savais pas Daniel, je te le jure, bégaya la jeune femme. Je pensais qu'il allait simplement se contenter de me poursuivre… C'était… stupide de ma part peut-être… Je ne sais pas,… je n'ai pas réfléchi je pense…

- Tu ne réfléchis jamais ! C'est toujours pareil avec toi : tu mens sans jamais penser aux conséquences !

- Et bien sûr, c'est pour ça que je suis coupable ! railla-t-elle

- On ne peut pas te faire confiance, tu attires les catastrophes avec ton égoïsme ! lui asséna-t-il soudain en cogna son poing contre le matelas

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien savoir de ma vie !

Daniel sentit quelque chose se rompre au fond de lui en l'entendant crier. Comme si un monstre tapi au fond de ses entrailles venait de briser les chaînes qui le retenaient. C'était au-delà de la fureur, il n'arrivait même pas à mettre un nom dessus. Et de toute façon il n'en avait pas envie. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était évacuer cette haine qui l'habitait.

Et avant qu'il ait réalisé son geste, il la gifla.

Elle n'avait même pas cherché à esquiver. Et maintenant elle le regardait avec ses grands yeux gris, choquée. La bête au fond de lui hurlait toujours sa rage mais il comprenait maintenant que ce n'était pas le sang de Vala qu'elle réclamait. Il avait trouvé son coupable idéal et encore une fois, il n'avait pas écouté ce que la jeune femme disait.

Et il venait sûrement de détruire à jamais le peu de confiance qu'elle lui accordait encore…

Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Il n'avait jamais été cet homme violent et avide de vengeance. Quelque chose en lui avait disparu et il s'en rendait compte maintenant. C'était venu petit à petit, sans qu'il s'en aperçoive vraiment, mais c'était déjà là avant que la voleuse n'entre dans sa vie. Comme si son idéalisme et son innocence avaient été balayés par les batailles qu'il avait menées. Comme si ses espoirs s'étaient peu à peu éteints…

Et Vala continuait de garder ses yeux fixés sur lui, au bord des larmes.

Chancelant, l'archéologue recula vers la porte, renversant au passage une cuvette remplie d'instruments en fer. Le bruit assourdissant que ceux-ci firent en tombant ne le sortit même pas de l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Une main sur la bouche, qui étouffait des paroles bégayées, il s'éloignait d'elle, ses yeux toujours accrochés aux siens.

Alors qu'il allait se retourner pour partir en courant, elle ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait frappée :

- J'ai eu peur Daniel. Je… il…

Et elle fondit en larmes.

Incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, il l'observait en silence. La situation était surréaliste : il venait d'avoir un accès de violence dont il ne se savait même pas capable et devant lui se trouvait Vala Mal Doran qui pleurait sans chercher à se retenir. Comme si les événements avaient brisé quelque chose en lui comme en elle, quelque chose qu'ils ignoraient ou peut-être préféraient ignorer. Depuis toujours il refusait de laisser la colère prendre le pas sur sa raison. Mais elle avait fini par exploser malgré lui… Il n'arrivait plus à comprendre pourquoi ; lui qui cherchait toujours le meilleur au fond des autres, se trouvait soudain face à sa propre part d'ombre. Et cette rage qui ne demandait qu'à sortir, trop longtemps retenue…

Il s'approcha lentement du lit. Recroquevillée en position assise, son visage caché dans ses bras, elle lui parut soudainement fragile. Comme si elle aussi avait retenu cette facette de sa personnalité qui apparaissait maintenant au grand jour. Il ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi, si peu maîtresse d'elle-même… Il avait bien eu un aperçu de ses limites quand elle avait ressuscité du bûcher dans cette autre galaxie, mais elle s'était recomposée un masque sitôt levée. Là c'était différent : la peur qui jaillissait maintenant avait une origine beaucoup plus ancienne et elle avait dû être enfouie avec un soin tout particulier. Il commençait tout juste à faire le lien entre les événements et ce qu'avaient dit les Tok'ras, mais il comprenait que ce qui faisait la Vala qu'il avait toujours connue était ce passé sur Paesimeb dont elle avait refusé de parler.

S'asseyant sur le lit, il hésita un instant quant à l'attitude à adopter. Il se sentait maladroit, pas à sa place. Peu de gens avaient dû voir la jeune femme dans cet état et il se doutait qu'elle se sentait vulnérable voire même nue au moment présent. Il posa doucement sa main sur son épaule et elle sursauta, comme si elle prenait conscience de sa présence. Ses yeux accrochèrent les siens et il vit cette peur qu'elle n'arrivait plus à cacher. Alors qu'il se demandait s'il était judicieux de lui parler, elle se coula contre lui et l'étreignit.

Elle avait eu raison en lui crachant au visage qu'il ne savait rien de sa vie. Il avait toujours soupçonnée cette blessure en elle, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé la voir ainsi…

Après quelques minutes, les larmes se tarirent mais aucun d'eux n'osa bouger. Ils allaient devoir parler et des vérités seraient étalées au grand jour, ils en avaient bien conscience.

Daniel continuait de passer ses mains dans le dos de la jeune femme alors qu'elle avait le visage caché dans la veste rêche de l'uniforme qu'il portait. Il la sentit bouger mais elle ne s'éloigna pas de lui pour autant, préférant enfouir son nez dans son cou. Elle soupira et eut soudain un petit rire.

- Mon Dieu, je crois que je n'ai pas pleuré comme ça depuis que j'avais treize ans… Depuis la mort de mon prétame…

- Ton prétame ? demanda-t-il, acceptant de la laisser parler d'un sujet qui n'avait pas de rapport.

- Un animal de compagnie… Ca n'existe peut-être pas sur Terre. Ma sœur me l'avait offert pour une fête de la moisson, il s'appelait Sylia. Enfin elle, c'était une femelle…

- Tu as une sœur ?

Elle ne répondit pas et il se traita mentalement d'abruti.

- Je suis désolée Vala. Pour tout. J'ai un peu… pété les plombs…

- Les Terriens ont de ces expressions… Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, c'était probablement mérité…

- Pas venant de moi…, lui répondit-il doucement.

Elle se dégagea de ses bras et chercha du regard de quoi s'essuyer les yeux et le nez. Daniel sortit un mouchoir de sa poche.

- Ca sera plus hygiénique que le drap que tu t'apprêtais à utiliser…

- Votre noblesse de cœur vous perdra Docteur Jackson… Et je n'aurais pas osé prendre le drap…, dit-elle en faisant la moue.

- Menteuse…

Elle se moucha en riant. Apparemment calmée, elle s'adossa aux coussins de son lit et regarda l'archéologue dans les yeux.

- Nous allons devoir parler n'est-ce pas ?

- Il y a des vies en jeu Vala, il faut que tu me dises ce que tu sais, soupira-t-il. Je me doute bien que ça doit être difficile, surtout d'après ce que les Tok'ras nous ont dit. Ou peut-être ce qu'ils n'ont pas dit…

- Ooooh, les Tok'ras… Ils savent que je suis ici ? ricana-t-elle.

- Maintenant oui je suppose… Mais quand ils sont arrivés à midi, nous ne leur avons pas parlé de toi. Peut-être que si nous t'avions évoquée, ils auraient pensé à nous signaler que la planète où ils nous envoyaient était la tienne…

- Pourquoi là-bas ?

- Activité suspecte… Ils nous ont demandé de vérifier s'il y avait un Prior.

Elle soupira et joua avec le drap qui la recouvrait.

- Et vous y êtes allés…

- Ce devait être de la routine, rien de dangereux si nous restions incognito, tenta-t-il de justifier. Mais ils ont « oublié » de préciser qu'un fou dirigeait sûrement cette planète.

- Comme c'est étonnant de leur part… Ces espèces de serpents exploitent la bonté de leur alliés, on devrait leur…

- Mon Dieu, on dirait Jack…

Elle haussa les sourcils.

- Jack ?

- O'Neill, l'ancien général de la base, répondit-il.

- Ah… Bon… Tu aimes les longues histoires j'espère ?

- Je n'ai pas le choix… Fais au plus vite tout de même parce qu'on a besoin de renseignements rapidement.

- Vous n'allez pas y retourner quand même !

Elle n'arrivait même pas à envisager qu'ils puissent se rendre à nouveau sur Paesimeb…

- Si, dit-il. Cameron est encore là-bas, on a pour politique de ne jamais laisser quelqu'un derrière nous.

- Je vois…

Elle soupira et se cala plus confortablement contre les coussins.

- Tout d'abord, commença-t-elle, tu dois savoir que Quetesh n'était pas le premier Goa'uld. Il y en avait déjà eu un, des siècles auparavant, Minerve je crois. Un jour, les mines de Paesimeb se sont épuisées et le serpent n'est jamais revenu, laissant la population à l'abandon. Le culte de la déesse a cependant continué et évolué… En fait, on vénérait « La Guerrière », qui nous avait créés. Nous étions ses enfants en ce bas monde et lorsque nous mourions, nous allions rejoindre les rangs de sa glorieuse armée. Le culte était assuré par des sortes de prêtres, qui transmettaient leurs titres par le sang. Il y a eu des affrontements entre différentes familles qui revendiquaient la direction du culte. Quand je suis née, cela faisait deux siècles que les Ta'ula étaient au pouvoir. Ils organisaient le culte, dictaient les valeurs et les conduites, punissaient les hérétiques… En parallèle, il y avait des seigneurs dont les préoccupations étaient plus matérielles. Ils faisaient la loi sur leurs terres, se battaient entre eux, …

- Je vois, une sorte de féodalité.

- Ces seigneurs se soumettaient cependant au pouvoir du culte et donc à la famille Ta'ula.

Il fronça les sourcils et se décida à lui poser une question :

- Aucun autre pouvoir n'a émergé pour réguler les seigneurs ? Une sorte de gouvernement central ?

- Non, répont-elle, ils écoutaient et respectaient simplement les préceptes du culte… Et s'affrontaient pour le pouvoir. Paesimeb n'a jamais été très peuplée à cause des guerres et des famines qu'elles ont engendrées…

Elle marqua une pause, comme pour se remémorer les événements.

- Et ton lien avec tout ça ?

- Les Ta'ula résidaient dans la ville principale de la planète. Et mon père en était le seigneur…

- Je vois, dit-il tout en l'encourageant d'un geste de la main à continuer.

- Oh non, Daniel, tu ne vois pas… Les Ta'ula était une famille aussi avide de pouvoir que pouvaient l'être les seigneurs. Ils possédaient les esprits mais voulaient avoir aussi les corps et les terres. Un pouvoir absolu… Et pour commencer cette conquête, quoi de plus pratique qu'un mariage ? J'ai été promise au descendant alors que j'avais à peine douze ans.

- Mon Dieu… Ils t'ont forcé à l'épouser ?

Elle ricana.

- Même pas ! Il avait le même âge que moi et son grand-père assurait encore le culte à l'époque. Mon « fiancé » s'appelait Galban et je le trouvais fascinant, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs. Il était intelligent, beau, il avait de l'ambition… J'en suis tombée amoureuse… Il fallait vraiment que je sois aveuglée par son charisme pour subir ses violences et ses caprices…

- C'est lui qui est le Prior maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? soupira-t-il.

- Oui… Nous avions vingt ans quand son grand-père est mort. Son père a accédé à la direction du culte mais Galban a peu à peu pris une place importante auprès de lui. Il fascinait la foule, les habitants l'adoraient. Et je me sentais si fière… Quelle idiote… Mon père a perdu toute son influence et je n'ai rien vu. Le culte s'est durci, on a traqué ceux qui ne se soumettaient pas. Galban était méprisant et autoritaire avec tous, y compris avec moi. Mais je l'aimais… Etonnamment, c'est le jour où il a frappé son père devant moi que j'ai commencé à réaliser quel genre d'homme il était. J'ai voulu rompre mes fiançailles et ça l'a rendu fou de colère ! Il m'a séquestrée pour me punir, m'a battue et humiliée… J'avais toujours vécu dans une bulle avant et tout mon univers s'est écroulé d'un coup… Un garde m'a aidée à m'enfuir et m'a fait comprendre que je ne m'en sortirais pas si je restais sur Paesimeb. J'ai essayé de gagner la porte mais ils m'ont rattrapée. A partir de là, tout s'est enchaîné comme dans un cauchemar : il a commencé par me déclarer possédée et a organisé un bûcher public pour tuer la sorcière que j'étais devenue.

- Cela me paraît difficile à imaginer…la coupa-t-il. Le peuple a vraiment cru que…

Elle se redressa soudain dans le lit et lui répondit brusquement :

- Ils étaient soumis depuis des siècles ! On les empêchait de réfléchir par eux-mêmes ! Et c'était encore pire depuis que Galban avait de l'influence. Pourquoi n'auraient-ils pas cru leur guide ? Même mon père ne pouvait rien pour moi…

- Tu es toujours là pourtant…, observa-t-il.

- Le Goa'uld m'a sauvée, enfin pour ainsi dire, soupira-t-elle … Quand je dis que tout s'est enchaîné, je ne plaisante pas : la veille de mon exécution, un vaisseau s'est écrasé à côté de la ville. Je pense que Galban a été dans les premiers avertis et que c'est pour cela qu'il a rencontré Quetesh très vite. J'ignore ce qui s'est passé exactement dans sa tête mais il a vu là un moyen extrêmement efficace d'étendre son pouvoir. Il a donné mon corps au Goa'uld et organisé une mascarade pour me brûler. Je me suis relevée des flammes et j'ai affirmé être La Guerrière… Enfin Quetesh l'a fait, moi je n'étais plus là…

- Je suis désolé…

Il posa sa main sur la sienne en un geste de réconfort, mais elle la retira.

- La suite, tu la connais…, continua-t-elle. Quetesh a régné sur une petite partie de cette galaxie avec Galban à ses côtés pour la servir, son père étant décédé des suites d'une mystérieuse maladie. Et mon cher fiancé a un peu trop abusé du sarcophage…

- Ce qui n'a pas dû améliorer sa santé mentale…

- Non, pas vraiment…, ricana-t-elle en se calant à nouveau contre ses coussins. Un jour la Tok'ra est arrivée, s'est débrouillée pour me libérer et est tout simplement repartie – tu les connais... Galban, lui, était toujours là… Et il a compris que c'était lui ou moi. Il terrorisait le peuple et le maîtrisait comme si c'était son jouet. J'ignore comment il fait ça, il a un pouvoir sur eux qui est hallucinant. Mais il a organisé ma lapidation, se lavant de tout soupçon en inventant je ne sais quelle histoire de possession.

- Il a réussi à s'en sortir avec des mots ! s'étonna-t-il.

- Il a un charisme fou Daniel, je… C'est indescriptible… Je crois que tu as vu ce que ça donnait…

Pendant tout son récit, elle avait appuyé ses paroles avec des gestes. Il finit par poser une main ferme sur les siennes, constatant par la même occasion le tremblement nerveux qui agitait la jeune femme. Il caressa le dos de sa main de son pouce et l'encouragea à poursuivre :

- En effet… Que t'est-il arrivé ensuite ?

- J'ai réussi à m'enfuir parce qu'ils croyaient que j'étais mourante et trop faible pour m'en aller sans aide. J'ai déjoué leur surveillance et couru jusqu'à la porte, que j'ai passée. Je suis allée sur une planète de commerçants dont je connaissais l'adresse. Mais quinze jours plus tard, je l'ai vu arriver lui aussi. Alors j'ai volé un vaisseau, mon tout premier, et je me suis enfuie. Je n'ai jamais arrêté depuis…

- Ce n'est pas l'histoire que tu m'avais racontée à bord du Prométhée, fit-il remarquer. Tu avais peur qu'il te retrouve ?

- Il me hait… se défendit-elle. J'ai fait carrière dans le crime pour le fuir, je suis devenue celle que tout le monde connaît, jamais au même endroit, jamais d'attaches…

- Et il t'a retrouvée dans cette autre galaxie n'est-ce pas ?

C'était une évidence maintenant…

- Oui…, soupira-t-elle. Il était déjà un Prior, je ne sais pas comment par contre. Il m'a reconnue avant même que je le voie, et il m'a fait passer la porte pour Paesimeb. Je ne pense pas que les autres Priors sont au courant, il agit avant tout pour lui. Tu connais la suite…

- Bien… Merci. Je vais devoir mettre les autres au courant, ils…

- Tu penses qu'ils vont me renvoyer là bas ? lui demanda-t-elle, se redressant à nouveau dans le lit.

- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Le général va peut-être te faire un sermon sur les bienfaits de la vérité mais je pense qu'ils vont être compréhensifs.

- Donc je ne servirai pas de monnaie d'échange ?

Manifestement, elle paniquait complètement à l'idée d'être mise à nouveau à la disposition de Galban. Et elle savait parfaitement que si les Terriens la proposaient contre Cameron, son ancien fiancé n'allait pas hésiter une seconde…

- Tu es folle ? Ca ne marche pas comme ça ici ! On ne pratique pas ce genre de marchandage, ou sauf dans des circonstances exceptionnelles…

- C'est à dire ? dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Livrer un Goa'uld menteur…

- Oui, ça ne compte pas vraiment… Il devait vous arnaquer en plus…

Elle avait retrouvé un léger sourire.

- En fait Jack s'est plutôt servi de lui…, plaisanta l'archéologue. Bref, tu ne seras pas renvoyée là bas et il est même très possible qu'on te garde jusqu'à ce que le danger soit écarté, si tu le désires bien sûr.

Elle soupira et laissa quelques secondes s'écouler avant de reprendre leur discussion.

- Et comment allez-vous faire pour Mitchell ?

- Mission de sauvetage avec toute l'armada je suppose. Il va falloir que tu nous décrives la géographie des lieux, leurs méthodes de combat, ce genre de choses… Mais l'armée s'occupera de tout.

- Agissez vite, l'avertit-elle. Il n'aime pas perdre de temps.

- Nous non plus. J'espère juste que Galban n'a pas averti les autres Priors…

Elle vit la lueur d'inquiétude dans son regard et s'empressa de le rassurer :

- Je ne pense pas. Ca le desservirait plutôt qu'autre chose. Etre un Prior est pour lui un moyen, je ne pense même pas qu'il soit croyant… Enfin l'ascension l'intéresse sûrement mais…

- … nous n'avons donc pas à craindre une attaque des Oris, compléta-t-il. Mais il est quand même en train de monter une armée…

- Daniel, je le connais assez pour te dire qu'il fait ça de sa propre initiative. Il aime ce genre de plans, de calculs… Il espère certainement reconquérir une partie de la galaxie et se présenter avec ses trophées devant les autres Priors à leur prochaine petite réunion. Monter en grade, quoi. Et me lapider au passage s'il peut…

- Donc si on déjoue ses plans, les autres ne seront pas au courant…

Un couinement vint soudain interrompre leur conversation.

Vala fronça les sourcils et chercha du regard d'où provenait le bruit. Elle se tourna finalement vers Daniel qui avait levé les yeux au ciel. Il lui fit un sourire d'excuse et sortit de sa poche une sorte de boîtier noir avec un écran brisé.

- C'est quoi ça ? demanda-t-elle

- Oh, une idée de Cameron, soupira-t-il.

- Et quelle est l'utilité de cette… chose ?

Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et observa l'appareil avant de lui répondre :

- Et bien c'est un bippeur. Cela sert à avertir SG1. Par exemple un rendez-vous au mess, ou à la salle de sport…

Elle haussa les sourcils et se permit une moue ironique.

- Et là, qu'est-ce que tu es censé faire ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée… avoua-t-il. L'écran est brisé, mes « instructions » sont illisibles.

Elle se mit à rire et lui prit le boîtier des mains.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors ? lui demanda-t-elle en agitant le bippeur.

- Vu les circonstances, je suppose que c'est Teal'c qui m'appelle.

- C'est vrai qu'il aurait du mal à se déplacer…

Il sourit doucement. Le Jaffa se remettrait rapidement de ses blessures, mais les doutes subsistaient encore pour leurs deux autres coéquipiers.

Il se leva du lit où il était assis et serra sa main gauche dans la sienne.

Ils doivent m'attendre en salle de briefing, reprit-il. Je vais leur résumer tout ça pour toi, ça t'évitera de répéter. Des soldats vont sûrement passer d'ici quelques heures pour des renseignements tactiques que les Tok'ras ne seraient pas en mesure de nous fournir. Je te laisse te reposer, je reviendrai dans la soirée te voir.

Il lui fit un petit sourire et sortit de la pièce, la laissant seule avec les pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Bizarrement, elle ne se sentait que peu soulagée par les aveux qu'elle venait de faire. Bien sûr, ses angoisses étaient maintenant partagées, elle avait des personnes pour la « soutenir »… Mais le danger n'en restait pas moins réel.

Peut-être qu'elle rationalisait trop… Elle avait toujours entendu dire que les confidences permettaient d'adoucir les tourments. Elle-même avait longtemps pensé cela… Et puis elle avait appris à raisonner pour sauver sa vie. A exclure les sentiments de ses calculs…

Elle songea amèrement qu'elle s'était peut-être perdue en route.

Un bruit dans le couloir lui fit tourner la tête. A la porte de l'infirmerie apparut le visage du docteur Lam, qui prit la parole sans attendre :

- Vala, vous êtes réveillée… Je pensais mettre le colonel Carter dans votre chambre, ça ne vous dérange pas ? demanda-t-elle.

- Euh, non, je… elle va bien ?

- Elle va s'en sortir, du moins on l'espère. Elle est dans le coma pour le moment mais c'est un coma léger. Elle se réveillera bientôt, dans quelques jours tout au plus…

- Ah…

Elle se redressa dans son lit jusqu'à être totalement assise et commença à jouer avec le fil d'un moniteur qui se trouvait à côté d'elle. Elle le lâcha cependant en sentant sur elle le regard réprobateur de Lam. Reposant ses mains à plat sur sa couverture, elle se tourna alors avec un grand sourire vers l'infirmier qui accompagnait le médecin. Celui-ci finit par se racler la gorge et sortit un peu précipitamment de la pièce, embarrassé par le regard insistant qu'elle lui lançait. Elle sourit encore plus ouvertement et rencontra l'expression amusée de la doctoresse.

- Je préfère mettre Sam avec quelqu'un, certaines études montrent qu'une présence favorise le réveil. Si vous vous en sentez l'envie, vous pouvez lui parler…

- Lui parler ? dit-elle en haussant les sourcils. On ne se connaît pas et elle ne risque pas de me répondre…

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous lui direz qui fera la différence, mais le lien qu'elle fera avec votre voix. Et d'après les rumeurs, vous êtes une bavarde impénitente !

- D'accord… Je vois… Mais quand même, je dois lui raconter quoi ? Il y a des sujets de prédilections, du genre la météo ou les derniers potins ?

- Ce n'est pas important, la rassura le médecin. Enfin évitez juste les insultes ! Rien ne vous oblige à rendre ce service mais…

- J'ai compris Doc… De toute façon je suis responsable de son état…

Carolyn Lam, qui finissait d'installer le lit à roulettes dans un coin de la pièce, releva les yeux. Elle ne formula cependant aucune question et se contenta de vérifier si les perfusions et moniteurs étaient correctement reliés à Sam.

Elle nota ensuite quelques relevés sur un dossier, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à ses deux patientes dans leurs lits et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle hésita cependant à la franchir, finissant par se retourner :

- Vala, reposez-vous aussi, au lieu de trop réfléchir. Laissez les autres s'occuper un peu de vous et de vos affaires, ça vous fera le plus grand bien.

La jeune femme écouta les talons de la doctoresse qui s'éloignait dans le couloir. Elle soupira mais décida de suivre les conseils donnés. Elle ne se sentait pas le courage d'entamer un monologue pour l'instant. Après un dernier regard à Sam, immobile dans son lit, elle s'allongea elle-même et ferma les yeux.

* * *

C'est une voix masculine qui la fit émerger du brouillard dans lequel elle se trouvait. Quelqu'un était en train de parler à Sam, et ce n'était ni Daniel, ni Teal'c. Il chuchotait, si bien qu' elle n'arrivait pas à saisir ce qu'il pouvait lui raconter. 

La base était silencieuse, il devait être tard. Elle n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux mais elle sentait que seule la veilleuse était allumée. Le docteur Lam avait ramené Sam vers dix-neuf heures, plusieurs heures avaient dû s'écouler depuis… On était peut-être même le lendemain.

Elle s'étira et l'homme arrêta soudain son monologue en prenant conscience qu'elle était éveillée.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et distingua la haute silhouette malgré l'obscurité. Il s'approcha et tendit la main vers la table de chevet, allumant la petite lampe qui se trouvait dessus. Elle cligna des yeux et grogna, ce qui arracha un petit rire à l'inconnu. Alors qu'elle tentait de s'habituer à la soudaine luminosité, elle le vit se retourner vers sa voisine inconsciente. Il remonta sa couverture et remit avec douceur une mèche de cheveux derrière les oreilles de la jeune femme. Puis il se tourna à nouveau vers Vala et s'assit sur son lit sans y être invité.

Elle voyait clair maintenant et ne se priva pas de le détailler. Il était militaire, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Et si le physique et l'attitude ne suffisaient pas, l'uniforme répondait à toutes ses interrogations. Elle ignorait la signification exacte des décorations sur sa poitrine mais elle doutait que ce soit seulement esthétique. Manifestement, c'était un haut gradé. Et sexy avec ça…

Elle lui lança son plus beau sourire et rompit le silence :

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Vingt-deux heures.

- Et vous êtes ?

- Général Jack O'Neill.

- Ooooh, je vois…

C'était donc lui. Elle avait entendu des tas de rumeurs, plus ou moins crédibles. Mais elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de vraiment le rencontrer. Elle savait qu'il était venu à la base alors qu'elle était encore liée à Daniel mais ils avaient choisi de l'enfermer dans sa chambre ce jour-là. Elle avait pensé qu'ils voulaient éviter qu'elle ne soit irrespectueuse ou autre, mais à y réfléchir, l'archéologue avait peut-être craint que le général ne se fasse sexuellement agresser…

O'Neill la détaillait aussi et elle soutint son regard.

- Vous devez être Vala…

- En chair et en os. On vous a parlé de moi, à ce que je vois !

- Mmmmh…

Il sembla soudain réfréner un sourire et elle haussa les sourcils.

- Mon Dieu, j'ai si mauvaise réputation ?

- Non… Enfin si, mais mes principales sources sont le président de la commission budgétaire et Daniel, alors…

- Rassurez-vous, tout n'était pas vrai ! affirma-t-elle en souriant.

- Je pense que si, mais c'est plutôt… divertissant.

- Divertissant ? J'ai moi aussi entendu pas mal de choses sur vous et on m'avait dit que vous n'étiez pas commun pour un militaire mais…

- Vous pensiez que c'était faux ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Que vous séquestriez les diplomates étrangers ? Que vous organisiez des rencontres sportives avec d'autres planètes ? Que vous appeliez votre président « mon pote » ?

- Oui, les rumeurs ont un peu tout amplifié…

Il lui sourit franchement cette fois et lui fit un clin d'œil :

- Je lui ai juste dit « mon vieux » un jour…

Elle éclata d'un rire sonore qu'elle étouffa rapidement dans sa main en se rappelant où ils se trouvaient. Elle jeta malgré elle un regard vers Sam inanimée et secoua la tête.

Il avait suivi ses yeux et son sourire s'était évanoui. Il inspira longuement et se tourna à nouveau vers Vala qui l'observait maintenant attentivement.

- Elle va se réveiller vous savez…, dit-elle doucement.

- Je sais, elle a eu beaucoup de chance.

- On peut dire ça comme ça… Je ne… Non, rien. Laissez tomber…

- Vous vous sentez coupable ? demanda-t-il. Daniel m'a avoué qu'il vous avait accusée…

- En y réfléchissant, il n'avait peut-être pas tort.

- On fait tous des erreurs.

- Pas quand elles peuvent être fatales…, soupira-t-elle.

- Vous lui ressemblez en fait.

- A qui ?

- A Carter. Vous cherchez toujours à tout contrôler et quand vous faîtes une erreur, c'est un drame pour vous, même si vous refusez de le montrer.

- Ils donnent le diplôme de psychologie avec les médailles sur votre planète ?

Il ne répondit rien et sourit doucement. Il la sentait tendue…

Le président de la commission avait été très éloquent sur l'insolence de la jeune femme mais c'était tout de même Daniel qui lui en avait le plus appris. Pendant quelques temps, elle avait été le sujet de prédilection de l'archéologue. Jack ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir déjà entendu râler autant contre quelqu'un, à part contre lui peut-être ! Il avait été amusé quelque part de savoir qu'on occupait cette place qu'il avait laissée vacante, que Daniel continuerait à ne pas trouver cette paix dont il vantait tant les mérites. Et puis il avait appris la disparition de la jeune femme, et Daniel s'était renfermé. Il se sentait coupable et la menace des Oris le préoccupait, Jack le savait. Mais des rumeurs avaient couru jusqu'à Washington, comme quoi le docteur Jackson était plus sombre qu'avant. Cela datait pourtant, il avait déjà remarqué que l'archéologue avait changé. Nul ne pouvait vivre des batailles pareilles sans en être affecté. Mais sans personne pour l'empêcher de ruminer des idées noires…

Quant à elle… Il n'avait pas réussi à s'en faire un portrait très précis. On la disait aussi insolente que belle, et on lui avait vanté son amour pour les choses de valeurs et les archéologues énervés. Mais sa dernière remarque montrait aussi combien elle détestait avouer ses faiblesses et se sentir vulnérable.

- N'utilisez pas le sarcasme pour vous protéger Vala, je connais la technique, c'est même moi qui l'ai inventée…

Oui, elle ressemblait à Carter dans sa volonté de tout maîtriser, mais elle lui ressemblait à lui peut-être plus encore. Ils étaient deux solitaires malgré eux, trop blessés par la vie.

- Vous tenez à elle n'est-ce pas ?

Il sourit intérieurement en constatant sa façon de changer de sujet pour éviter de répondre.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

- Outre le fait que vous tentiez d'éluder ma question ? Et bien il est vingt-deux heures et vous étiez en train de lui parler dans une infirmerie éteinte…

Il haussa les sourcils. Elle avait du culot et elle était perspicace en plus… Elle devait mener les hommes par le bout du nez. Teal'c l'avait averti en résumant par quelques mots ce qu'il pensait de la jeune femme : intelligente, indépendante et insolente. En plus du triptyque « voleuse, menteuse, tricheuse » bien sûr… Mais il avait senti que le guerrier s'était pris d'affection pour elle. Et le Jaffa avait toujours été un excellent juge de la nature humaine.

- Elle est mon amie…

- Oh pitié ! C'est votre excuse officielle ça, non ? Celle que vous sortez à tous ceux qui s'aventurent à vous poser la question ? J'ai entendu les rumeurs, ça circule beaucoup dans la base ! Vous allez faire quoi quand elle se réveillera ? Rien ? C'est pas parce que vous avez vécu un échec tous les deux que vous devez abandonner. Vous pouvez vous battre pour elle !

Il la regardait sans rien dire, plus trop sûr de ce qu'elle savait réellement et de ce qu'elle inventait.

- Vous allez laisser tomber comme ça ? Froussard ! Ca arrive à tout le monde de se faire lâcher, mais vous êtes assez malin pour avoir compris qu'elle avait peur, non ?

Même s'il restait de marbre, il ne put s'empêcher d'être troublé par sa dernière phrase. Comment pouvait-elle savoir ? Enfin il n'en avait rien dit à personne, pas même à ses amis ! Et Sam n'en avait sûrement pas parlé ! Alors comment diable Vala…

Est-ce qu'il y avait d'autres personnes au courant ? Les rumeurs couraient vite dans la base mais là…

Et puis comment osait-elle lui donner des leçons ? Comme si sa vie sentimentale à elle était plus brillante ! Elle avait beau être intelligente, elle ne le connaissait pas ! Il n'était quand même pas si transparent ?

Il envisageait de nier quand il entendit des pas dans le couloir. Un instant plus tard, la tête de Daniel apparaissait à la porte. L'archéologue jeta un regard dans la pièce et sourit en les voyant tous les deux. Il s'avança tranquillement :

- Hey vous deux ! On fait des heures supplémentaires ?

- Jack et moi discutions psychologie. Au fait, je peux vous appeler Jack ?

Ce dernier se tourna vers elle en haussant les sourcils. La jeune femme le regardait avec un grand sourire innocent.

Quelque part au fond de lui, il sentait qu'elle était parfaitement consciente de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.

Il ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de lui montrer, mais elle avait réussi à trouver sa corde sensible. Elle était douée, c'était indéniable… Elle avait manifestement la capacité de décrypter les comportements de ses semblables. Il n'avait rien laissé paraître, comme d'habitude, mais le regard de la jeune femme lui faisait comprendre qu'au contraire de beaucoup, elle n'était pas dupe. Ce don d'empathie avait dû lui sauver maintes fois la vie…

Et maintenant elle le regardait, l'air faussement étonné qu'il ne réponde pas, haussant innocemment les épaules en direction de Daniel.

- Je suppose que cela serait vain de vous l'interdire, répondit-il ironiquement.

- Parfait ! Tu venais pour quoi Daniel ?

- J'avais dit que je repasserais te voir… Les soldats sont venus ?

- Oui, vers vingt heures, je leur ai répondu gentiment !

- Pas de mensonges ?

- Tu me connais…

Daniel roula des yeux.

A ses côtés, Jack venait de se lever et observait en silence l'échange. Rectification faite, elle ne ressemblait à personne ; elle était unique dans son genre. Il lissa son uniforme et s'avança vers le lit de Sam où sa casquette était restée.

- Bon, je vais…

- Oui ? le coupa-t-elle. Vous nous quittez déjà ? Je vous ai mis mal à l'aise avec mes questions peut-être…

- Vala…

- D'ailleurs Daniel, on ne t'a pas invité ! Nous avions une conversation privée de la plus haute importance, que tu as interrompue !

- Mais bien sûr… Et bien Jack prendra rendez-vous pour te voir la prochaine fois, là il faudrait que tu dormes…

- Ben pourquoi tu es venu alors ? Pour me border ?

A un mètre d'eux, Jack O'Neill les regardait amusé, sa casquette à la main.

Au fond de lui, il se sentait tout de même moins confiant. Elle l'avait pris par surprise… Elle était d'une franchise désarmante. Il pouvait nier autant qu'il était permis, ou même lui opposer un visage de marbre, cela ne l'empêcherait pas de parler et surtout de deviner. Elle sentait mieux que quiconque ce qu'il s'acharnait à cacher. Elle était beaucoup trop maligne…

Mais il refusait de lui laisser voir qu'elle avait raison.

Peu importait que tout le monde s'en doute, il n'avouerait pas. La seule qui méritait la vérité, c'était Sam. Et la situation étant ce qu'elle était…

Il soupira imperceptiblement.

- J'y vais. Passez une bonne soirée.

Mieux valait s'en tenir là pour ce soir. Jack n'était pas assez en forme pour l'affronter de toute façon, surtout sachant qu'elle connaissait son point faible. Les rares personnes qui avaient tenté de lui en parler avaient rapidement déchanté. Mais Vala Mal Doran semblait plus têtue que la moyenne, surtout quand il s'agissait de comportements humains. Elle allait sûrement remettre la conversation sur le tapis à la première occasion, si possible devant une Sam parfaitement consciente…

- Bonne nuit Jack !

- Oui, bonne nuit ! Ne vous en faîtes surtout pas, je veille sur elle !

Le regard volontairement neutre qu'elle récolta ne la fit que sourire davantage et le général O'Neill détourna les talons, sortant calmement de l'infirmerie.

Elle s'appuya à nouveau contre les coussins de son lit et regarda Daniel qui plissait les yeux. Il avait suivi leur échange et manifestement, se posait quelques questions. Manifestement, le comportement du militaire l'avait alerté, même s'il n'arrivait pas à trouver ce qui pouvait clocher. Elle lui lança un grand sourire innocent et il fronça les sourcils.

- Bon, OK, qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu lui dire ?

- Moi ? Rien que la vérité ! Enfin je crois…

- Vala, ne m'oblige pas…

- Je lui ai ouvert les yeux sur sa relation avec le colonel Carter. Enfin j'ai du moins exprimé tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas…

- VALA !

Il avait presque l'air horrifié. Jack O'Neill était peut-être un mur que rien ne pouvait ébranler, mais on ne devait pas souvent lui dire ses quatre vérités non plus…

- Quoi ? Si personne ne l'oblige à faire face, il va esquiver !

- Oui, peut-être, mais il y a des façons. Jack a choisi de ne pas parler de ce qu'il ressentait, tu pourras essayer tout ce qui te chante, ça ne servira à rien. Et en plus, tu ne le connais même pas !

- Raison de plus ! affirma-t-elle. Ecoute, n'importe qui d'un peu attentif peut voir qu'il tient énormément à elle. Je ne les ai pas observés longtemps mais ça a suffi…

- Il nous a fallu beaucoup de temps pour comprendre, ils l'ont bien caché…

- Ils ont caché ça ? Parce que j'ai entendu des rumeurs, tout le monde semblait au courant !

Il fronça les sourcils. Il avait lui-même mis quelques années avant de voir à quel point le lien entre ses deux amis était fort. Il y avait bien eu des bruits dans la base, surtout dans les derniers temps mais rien de trop conséquent. Qu'avait-elle bien pu entendre ?

- Vala, qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit exactement ?

- Ben je l'ai encouragé à la reconquérir… Je sais qu'elle l'a plaqué avant leur union donc…

Il faillit s'étouffer.

- Ils n'ont jamais prévu de se marier voyons ! A ma connaissance, ils ne se sont même jamais mis ensemble !

- Quoi ? Mais c'est quoi cette histoire de fiançailles rompues ? J'en ai entendu parler plusieurs fois et O'Neill était évoqué à chaque fois, alors j'ai pensé que…

- Mais non ! Bon sang, tu aurais pu faire le tri entre toutes tes rumeurs ! Il y a un peu plus d'un an, Sam s'est fiancée à un homme, Pete Shanahan, mais elle a rompu trois semaines avant le mariage. Et tout le monde a soupçonné que Jack en était la raison…

- Attends, lui dit-elle troublée, je comprends plus rien… Elle allait épouser ce Pat…

- Pete.

- Peu importe. Donc elle allait épouser ce type alors qu'elle en aimait un autre ?

- Oui, répondit-il, parce qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'avoir de relation avec Jack. Entre autre.

- C'est débile. Vous êtes tordus sur cette planète…

- C'est compliqué et ce n'est pas à nous de nous mêler de leur vie privée. Ils sont adultes et assez intelligents pour faire leurs propres choix…

Elle le regardait, sceptique. Elle n'était pas restée longtemps au SGC mais Jack O'Neill et Samantha Carter étaient des légendes dans la base. Elle en avait entendu pas mal, et en tentant de départager le faux du vrai, elle avait surtout compris que ces deux-là étaient profondément amoureux l'un de l'autre. Certes, elle avait un peu mélangé avec Trucmuche mais bon, ses sources n'étaient pas des plus précises non plus…

Daniel avait eu l'air choqué par ce qu'elle avait dit, mais la situation semblait maintenant l'amuser.

- Mon Dieu… Et tu lui as conseillé de la reconquérir ?

- Ben oui ! répondit-elle en riant. Dans mon esprit, ils avaient rompu pour une raison X mais ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre ! Ils ont l'air malheureux, tu ne peux pas le nier !

- Non, bien sûr que non… Mais ils refusent d'en parler et je ne me sens pas le droit d'insister… Ce sont mes amis, je sais bien que… Bon sang, c'est le genre de conversation que je ne devrais pas avoir avec toi !

- Oh, allez ! De toute façon c'est trop tard, j'ai déjà mis les pieds dans le plat !

- Pour dire à Jack O'Neill qu'il devrait reconquérir son ancien second, plutôt oui !

Il riait maintenant.

- Bon, allez, c'est pas grave, il s'en remettra. Tu as juste dit ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas, enfin presque !

- Moui… Enfin je comprends pourquoi je l'ai senti choqué. Même si, excuse-moi de dire ça, ces deux-là sont des abrutis et des trouillards !

- Si tout marchait aussi simplement, le monde serait ennuyeux… Dors maintenant.

- Tu ne restes pas ? demanda-t-elle.

- Vala…

Elle était infernale… Elle le regardait avec cet air malicieux, satisfaite de pouvoir le taquiner ainsi.

- Je peux te faire de la place dans le lit si tu veux…

- Je vais plutôt rejoindre le mien. Nous venons d'avoir une conversation sans nous disputer, je suis troublé. Il faut que je médite là-dessus…

Elle sourit franchement et le regarda se pencher pour éteindre la lumière.

- Bonne nuit.

- Dors bien toi-aussi. Je pars demain à l'aube pour Paesimeb, je te verrai en rentrant.

Elle se redressa soudain et attrapa son poignet. Elle semblait anxieuse tout à coup.

- Vous… Daniel, faîtes attention.

- Ca se passera bien. Nous serons équipés et très prudents. Tu n'as pas d'inquiétude à avoir.

- Je… D'accord, je vais essayer… Bonne chance alors.

- Je te promets que je reviens te voir demain soir. Ca te va ?

Elle relâcha son poignet et se recoucha dans son lit. Elle semblait tendue mais de toute façon, elle ne pourrait les empêcher d'aller là-bas.

- Oui… Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix… Daniel, si jamais vous n'arrivez pas à maîtriser Galban, n'ayez pas de pitié. Il ne le mérite pas.

L'archéologue lui fit un dernier sourire et quitta silencieusement la pièce. Il fallait qu'il se repose, la journée du lendemain allait être animée. Il ne se faisait pas trop de souci quant à la réussite de leur opération mais il se demandait tout de même s'il n'allait pas être un poids pour les soldats. Ils avaient décidé qu'une petite opération serait plus efficace qu'une attaque de masse, mais avait-il vraiment sa place au milieu de trois équipes de professionnels ? Et puis ils ne devaient pas simplement récupérer Mitchell. Il allait aussi falloir neutraliser le Prior pour l'empêcher de monter son armée. Il soupçonnait le commandement militaire d'avoir déjà choisi la meilleure méthode et même s'il la réprouvait, c'était peut-être la seule qui existait… Galban était dangereux, c'était indéniable, et il avait maintenant un lien avec les Oris. Si jamais il réussissait à s'enfuir…

Daniel soupira alors qu'il entrait dans ses quartiers. Cela allait recommencer. Comme avec Khalek… Il détestait ça, il détestait que ce genre de solution soit appliquée. Mais avaient-ils réellement le choix ? Ils étaient en guerre, et même si ça n'excusait rien, c'était eux ou les Oris.

* * *

- Vous êtes têtu quand même… On aurait pu se passer de vous ! 

- Daniel, soyez réaliste : ils auraient pu se passer de nous deux. Mais je suis ici pour la même raison que vous.

L'archéologue soupira. Jack avait parfaitement raison. Ils avaient tous les deux insisté lourdement pour faire partie de cette mission mais aucun n'y avait réellement sa place. Certes, ils étaient habitués au terrain mais ils étaient aussi émotionnellement impliqués. N'importe quel général leur aurait interdit de se rendre sur Paesimeb avec l'équipe surentraînée qui devait récupérer le colonel Mitchell.

Sauf que Jack avait presque menacé Landry et qu'avec deux entêtés face à lui, celui-ci n'avait pu que céder.

Et c'est pour ça qu'ils se retrouvaient cachés dans la forêt qui bordait la petite ville où vivaient les autochtones. Cette fois-ci, l'arrivée sur la planète s'était passée sans encombre grâce à une grenade lacrymogène opportunément lancée.

L'équipe s'était rapidement séparée : quatre hommes étaient restés pour garder la porte tandis que Daniel et Jack avaient accompagné les autres pour aller libérer Cameron.

- Daniel, ils vont sûrement opter pour une solution radicale avec le Prior…

- Je sais Jack, j'en suis bien conscient… De toute façon, ils n'ont pas le choix, il faut le prendre par surprise et le neutraliser avant qu'il ne se serve de ses pouvoirs…

- Ce n'est pas ça qui pose problème, vous le savez.

- Il faut le neutraliser définitivement…

- Je n'aime pas cette solution mais…

- Jack, c'est bon, ça ira ! le coupa-t-il. Personne n'approuve mais je suis comme vous, si cela s'avère nécessaire…

- Vous avez changé…

Depuis le début de leur discussion, Jack n'avait pas réellement regardé Daniel, se contentant de surveiller les environs tout en lui parlant. Mais la dernière phrase de l'archéologue lui avait fait tourner la tête. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le profil dur du jeune homme. Travailler avec l'armée l'avait transformé physiquement mais surtout mentalement. Jack songea avec nostalgie à la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré, dans cette salle du SGC. Il avait vu une espèce d'hurluberlu qui s'extasiait devant des pierres. Le militaire désabusé qu'il était alors lui avait sèchement parlé ce jour-là, se heurtant à la naïveté de l'archéologue. Il avait envié son idéalisme aussi…

Daniel ne répondit pas à Jack et soupira. Bien sûr qu'il avait changé. Il savait aussi que tuer, ou même accepter qu'on doive tuer, lui faisait perdre un peu de son humanité à chaque fois. Le premier commandement de Jack, « Tu ne tueras point »…

- Vous savez, quoi qu'il se passe, c'est avant tout pour le peuple de cette planète que je m'inquiète. On va les priver de tous leurs repères, ils vont se retrouver dans une situation totalement anarchique sans gouvernement. Il n'y aura aucune puissance régulatrice, leurs croyances vont exploser… C'est grave !

- Pour le moment, on va se contenter de neutraliser Galban et de récupérer Mitchell. Pour la suite, la Tok'ra va « intervenir ». Une nouvelle passion pour les missions humanitaires je suppose…

L'archéologue ricana.

- Ben voyons… Ils n'avaient pas d'agents disponibles la dernière fois.

- Manifestement ils en ont de nouveau ! Ils ont promis d'organiser une transition pour le peuple, avec l'aide de nos anthropologues si le gouvernement des USA le permet.

- Je reste sceptique…

- Daniel… soupira le militaire. De toute façon on n'a pas le choix, on n'y arrivera sûrement pas seuls…

- C'est quand même une grosse responsabilité que nous prenons …

- Vous avez une autre solution ? Je vous signale qu'on a un fou dangereux qu'on ne peut mettre en prison parce qu'il utiliserait ses pouvoirs pour s'évader !

La radio grésilla avant que Daniel n'ait eu le temps de répliquer.

_- Mon général, nous allons faire une diversion ! On sait où est Mitchell mais il est bien gardé. Il faut attirer le Prior loin de lui !_

- Bien compris, on arrive.

_- Il est sur la place de la ville. On essaye d'éloigner l'autre le plus qu'on peut et on le neutralise. Pendant ce temps…_

- … on récupère le colonel. Allons-y !

_- Nous attirerons leur attention dans cinq minutes au top. Top !_

Jack bondit sans attendre sur ses pieds en maugréant :

- Je rêve, il me donne des ordres celui-là…

- Arrêtez de râler, on a cinq minutes pour les rejoindre sans se faire repérer.

- Vous avez un Zat ? Je préfère qu'on mette ces types KO plutôt que de tirer dans le tas.

Les deux hommes sortirent avec prudence des fourrés où ils étaient dissimulés. Ils avaient choisi de rester postés à l'entrée de la ville au cas où les choses tourneraient mal. Jack avait espéré que les quelques hommes qui s'étaient aventurés plus avant dans la cité seraient assez nombreux pour mener la tâche à bien, et que Daniel et lui ne feraient que les couvrir. Mais manifestement, leurs coéquipiers avaient besoin de renforts.

Entraînant l'archéologue à sa suite, il se glissa entre les habitations tout en cherchant à se rapprocher du centre-ville. La cité n'était pas très grande, mais il leur restait bien quelques centaines de mètres à parcourir.

Jack jura entre ses dents. Ils auraient dû se poster plus avant, même s'il savait qu'il fallait que quelqu'un reste à l'entrée de la ville par prudence.

Alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans une petite rue déserte, il avisa une corde à linge dans un jardin proche. Il franchit rapidement la clôture et s'empara discrètement de deux tuniques qui séchaient. A croire que les gens faisaient exprès de laisser leur linge à portée de main…

- Enfilez vite ça ! ordonna-t-il.

- Ca ne va pas être plus discret Jack !

- Croyez-moi, c'est assez couvrant pour attirer l'attention ailleurs que sur le pantalon de l'armée. Et on va laisser notre équipement ici.

- Même les P90 ? interrogea Daniel.

- On garde juste les Zats et je prends mon revolver par prudence.

- Vous comptez faire quoi après ?

- On se glisse dans la foule du marché qui se déroule juste à côté et on suit le mouvement. C'est la rue principale, elle mène à la place.

Il cacha rapidement leurs équipements derrière des ordures et enfila la tunique crème encore humide.

Daniel s'était déjà relevé et dirigé vers le coin de la rue. Il observait les passants les sourcils froncés.

- Ils se rendent tous au même endroit… Il vaut mieux faire vite.

- Diversion dans moins de deux minutes de toute façon…

- On n'y sera jamais ! s'inquiéta le jeune homme.

- Il faudra bien.

Profitant du passage d'un petit groupe de marchands, ils se glissèrent derrière une charrette et atteignirent la rue principale. Se mêlant comme ils le pouvaient à la foule bruyante, ils avancèrent le plus rapidement possible vers la place.

Au moment où ils l'atteignaient enfin, une explosion se fit entendre, bientôt suivie par une autre. Tous les regards convergèrent vers un bâtiment qui ressemblait fort à un temple, et d'où s'échappait une épaisse fumée noire.

- Daniel, vite ! Il est vers la statue, de ce côté !

Les deux hommes s'élancèrent en direction d'une sorte d'estrade qui servait de base à un pilori, luttant contre le mouvement désordonné de la foule qui, elle, cherchait à s'enfuir. L'instant de stupeur suivant les explosions avait fait place à la panique et les cris avaient envahi les lieux.

Jack jouait des coudes pour se diriger vers le bon endroit, suivi par Daniel qui avait fini par agripper le bas de sa tunique. Leur progression était rendue difficile par les passants qui fuyaient la place et surtout les abords du temple. La bousculade était violente, impressionnante par sa puissance, et on pouvait sentir la peur qui en émanait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils atteignaient enfin Cameron. En levant les yeux vers lui, l'archéologue réprima un haut le cœur. Il comprenait pourquoi Vala craignait de retourner sur Paesimeb et de se faire torturer.

Attaché à l'instrument de bois, le colonel Mitchell était inconscient et couvert de blessures sanguinolentes.

- Mon Dieu…

- Ce peuple pratique encore ce genre de tortures ?

Se sortant de leur contemplation morbide, les deux hommes grimpèrent sur l'estrade et s'approchèrent du torturé qui avait été laissé sans surveillance.

Jack détacha rapidement les cordes qui entravaient les chevilles de Mitchell et tenta de soulever la pièce de bois qui retenait leur coéquipier prisonnier.

- Daniel, venez m'aider, je ne peux pas y arriver seul !

- Vous arriverez à lever ça pendant que je dégage sa tête et ses poignets ?

- Faîtes vite !

- A trois, je le retire. Un ! Deux ! Trois !

Daniel délivra rapidement Cameron et l'allongea sur le sol. Jack laissa lourdement retomber le morceau de bois et s'agenouilla auprès de son ami.

- Il respire encore mais les blessures sont nombreuses et profondes.

- Elles commencent même à s'infecter… Je préviens le reste de l'équipe qu'on l'a récupéré !

Le général empoigna sa radio et se tourna instinctivement en direction du temple où un combat semblait faire rage.

- Frey, est-ce que vous me recevez ?

_- Oui, mon général !_ hurla le colonel pour couvrir le bruit des P90

- On a récupéré Mitchell, on se rend à la porte ! Comment ça se passe de votre côté ?

_- On arrive à faire face. Leurs soldats seront bientôt maîtrisés. _

- Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

_- Non, mon général ! Mais on ne sait pas où est le Prior ! Il a réussi à s'échapper ! _

- Il ne s'est pas servi de ses pouvoirs ?

_- Non ! Rejoignez vite la porte et passez la sans attendre. On va essayer de retrouver ce Prior !_

Jack se redressa tout en soulevant Cameron sur ses épaules. Il gémit en sentant ses genoux craquer.

- Daniel, on y va !

- Jack, vous ne tiendrez pas…

- Alors vous le porterez ! En avant !

Les deux hommes s'élancèrent vers la sortie de la ville, quelque peu ralentis par leur fardeau.

Alors qu'ils couraient à travers les rues maintenant désertes de la cité, Daniel tenta de joindre l'équipe qui surveillait la porte.

- Ici Jackson ! Berstein, vous me recevez ?

Un grésillement se fit entendre dans la radio, suivi par le son d'une rafale de mitraillette.

_- Ouais Jackson !_

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, il y a du grabuge vers la Porte ?

_- Rien de méchant, on effraie ceux qui s'approchent un peu trop. On vous attend !_

- Ils sont armés ?

_- De simples fourches et quelques arcs. On vous… Mais qu'est-ce que… Oh putain de me…_

La radio émit une sorte de bip strident et seul un grésillement persistant répondit aux différentes tentatives de Daniel de contacter les soldats.

- Merde ! Daniel, on accélère !

Ils venaient enfin de sortir de la ville et se dirigeaient maintenant vers la forêt.

Leur progression était ralentie par la végétation mais ils finirent par retrouver le minuscule sentier qu'ils avaient emprunté à l'aller.

Ils débouchèrent enfin en vue de la Porte. De l'autre côté de la rivière, leurs coéquipiers semblaient aux prises avec un groupe acharné d'habitants de Paesimeb. Ils semblaient lutter pour les empêcher d'atteindre l'anneau.

Et à environ trente mètres des combats se trouvait le Prior, qui attendait manifestement le moment propice pour s'approcher du DHD. Pour le moment, il ne s'était pas aventuré près de la Porte…

- Oh bon sang, il ne manquait plus que ça…

- Jack, on ne peut pas traverser comme ça, c'est trop exposé !

- Je sais…

Il déposa son fardeau à terre et se tourna en direction de la Porte. Certains des autochtones venaient de remarquer les nouveaux arrivants et trois hommes traversèrent la prairie pour s'approcher de la rivière, l'air menaçant.

Le Prior continuait à psalmodier, immobile.

- Pourquoi n'agit-il pas ? demanda le général en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je ne sais pas Jack, ça ne leur ressemble pas… Je suppose qu'il laisse ses soldats s'occuper de sa défense et qu'il attend que le passage vers le Shapaï soit dégagé.

- Il a peut-être formé un bouclier autour de lui…

- On a d'autres soucis ! Les autres arrivent et je doute qu'ils aient envie de négocier…

Le général O'Neill porta sa main à sa ceinture et dégaina le revolver qu'il avait conservé.

- Daniel, plongez avec Mitchell et traversez en essayant de ne pas le noyer. Je vais les ralentir et je vous rejoins.

- Jack ! Vous n'aurez jamais assez de…

- On n'a pas le temps d'aller jusqu'au gué ! Faîtes-le et sans discuter !

L'archéologue entra sans plus attendre dans l'eau glacée et, soutenant le jeune colonel d'une main, il tenta de gagner l'autre rive.

Pendant ce temps, Jack tirait en direction des hommes qui s'approchaient de plus en plus. Il venait de mettre à terre le deuxième quand il entendit des cris en provenance de la forêt. Il fit rapidement volte-face pour apercevoir une dizaine d'habitants qui couraient dans sa direction.

Il jura entre ses dents et se retourna vers la rivière, juste à temps pour tirer une balle dans le genou d'un homme menaçant Daniel, qui venait enfin d'atteindre la rive.

- Daniel, mettez-vous à couvert et essayez de passer la Porte avec Mitchell dès que vous pourrez !

- Jack, traversez ! cria-t-il.

- Non ! Il y en a d'autres qui arrivent, je dois vous couvrir !

- Jack, vous n'avez…

- Merde Daniel ! Faîtes ce que je vous dis pour une fois ! hurla-t-il.

Le jeune archéologue regarda son ami mais celui-ci semblait résolu. Daniel savait parfaitement qu'il était inutile de désobéir à Jack. Autant essayer de sauver sa peau et celle de Cameron pendant qu'il le pouvait peut-être encore.

A une dizaine de mètres de la Porte, un petit groupe d'hommes continuait de harceler les soldats. Les quatre militaires en avaient déjà abattu quelques uns mais les combattants restants semblaient décidés à libérer le passage vers la Porte et le DHD. Non loin d'eux, le Prior continuait de rester inactif.

Daniel fronça les sourcils. Le comportement de Galban était des plus étranges. Il s'était attendu à ce que le Prior envoie les soldats dans les airs d'un geste de la main, mais il se contentait simplement de suivre les combats d'un œil tout en psalmodiant, peut-être pour encourager ses fidèles.

La bataille se déroulant un peu sur la gauche de là où il se trouvait, l'archéologue décida de contourner par la droite. Les soldats du SGC ne l'empêcheraient pas de passer, au contraire du Prior. Il était à vingt mètres du DHD quand il entendit une rafale de P90 qui le fit se retourner vers la rivière.

Manifestement, le colonel Frey avait décidé de rallier la Porte lui aussi et son équipe était en train de venir en aide à Jack.

Daniel soupira de soulagement. En quelques dizaines de secondes, les habitants de Paesimeb qui restaient se dispersèrent, effrayés par la puissance manifeste des militaires. Ces derniers étaient maintenant en train de traverser à la nage le cours d'eau et n'allaient pas tarder à venir prêter main forte à leurs coéquipiers.

L'archéologue tourna à nouveau son regard vers la Porte. Il lui fallait encore parvenir à composer l'adresse de la Terre et passer le vortex avec Cameron. Il n'allait pas y arriver seul. Il avisa Jack et le reste de l'équipe qui s'apprêtaient à le rejoindre et décida de s'élancer vers le DHD, abandonnant Mitchell aux bons soins de ses coéquipiers.

Pendant ce temps, les quatre soldats qui gardaient la Porte avaient réussi à venir à bout de leurs assaillants. L'un des militaires était manifestement sévèrement blessé mais il n'y avait pas eu de pertes humaines pour le moment. Les soldats se regroupèrent rapidement près de l'anneau, attendant que Daniel ait réussi à composer l'adresse pour envoyer leur code.

Au moment où l'archéologue allait atteindre le DHD, il vit que Galban avait profité de l'inattention des militaires pour arriver avant lui au cadran.

Le temps sembla alors se figer.

Plus aucun des protagonistes n'osait bouger. Près du DHD, le Prior hésitait manifestement à composer son adresse. Les militaires avaient repris leurs armes et le tenaient maintenant en joue. Plus loin, le colonel Frey venait de mettre Cameron sur ses épaules mais lui et ses coéquipiers n'osaient esquisser un geste.

Galban se tourna lentement vers Daniel qui se trouvait à trois mètres à peine.

- Laissez-moi passer où je vous anéantis !

L'archéologue frissonna et recula d'un pas malgré lui. Le regard perçant du Prior allait de Daniel aux militaires, hésitant encore sur le comportement à adopter.

Il avança lentement sa main vers le cadran.

- Pas un geste ou moi je te réduis en passoire !

Jack avait réussi à s'approcher et il braquait son revolver sur l'autre homme. Celui-ci stoppa son geste et se redressa. Il regarda le militaire dans les yeux.

- Vous ne pourrez pas m'arrêter… Je vous tuerai…

- Et je ne peux pas vous laisser emprunter cette Porte non plus. Alors je crois que nous sommes dans une impasse.

Le Prior serra la mâchoire et eut un rire mauvais.

- Parce que vous croyez qu'une de vos balles m'arrêtera ? Vous serez tous morts avant de l'avoir réalisé !

Il enclencha le premier chevron puis sa main se déplaça vers un deuxième symbole. Il n'avait toujours pas lâché Jack du regard.

Daniel vit son ami crisper ses doigts sur l'arme qu'il tenait à bout de bras. Le deuxième chevron s'enclencha, bientôt suivi par le troisième.

La tension était palpable et Daniel se rendit compte qu'il avait même arrêté de respirer.

- Je vous le répète une dernière fois, éloignez-vous de ce DHD !

Galban ignora l'avertissement et continua de composer son adresse.

Au moment où il touchait le sixième symbole, Jack crispa son doigt sur la détente et le coup partit.

Le Prior hurla et leva son bras.

Le feu jaillit alors…

* * *

- Il a … brûlé ? 

- Comme une torche… Mon Dieu, il ne restait que ses cendres…

Les militaires, encore sous le choc, étaient en train de descendre la passerelle de la salle d'embarquement.

L'équipe de médecins venaient d'emmener Cameron et le lieutenant blessé à l'infirmerie.

- Mais comment…, tenta le général Landry.

Daniel soupira et se frotta la nuque.

- Et bien… Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais vous vous souvenez du mécanisme qui a fait brûler Gera'k après qu'il s'est servi de ses pouvoirs pour guérir la peste ? Je crois qu'en fait, c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ce que nous avions pensé au premier abord.

- C'est à dire ?

- Daniel et moi nous demandions pourquoi il n'utilisait pas ses pouvoirs pour nous éliminer ou s'enfuir. Il savait sûrement que ça le tuerait en fait.

Le général Landry regarda Jack qui était en train d'épousseter ses vêtements. Le militaire avait des traces d'herbe et de terre sur le visage et l'uniforme, mais il ne semblait pas blessé. Il avait pourtant dû faire un sacré vol plané.

- Donc Jack, si je comprends bien, il s'est servi de ses pouvoirs contre vous, et ça l'a réduit en cendres ?

- Apparemment…, répondit le militaire.

- En fait, reprit Daniel, il tentait de s'enfuir et cela n'entrait pas dans le cadre de sa mission. Ce n'est qu'une théorie mais il semblerait que les Priors soient dotés de pouvoirs dans l'unique but de convertir les populations. S'ils utilisent leurs capacités autrement, une sorte de « sécurité » s'enclenche.

Le général Landry se frotta le visage. Si l'hypothèse de l'archéologue se vérifiait, cela voudrait dire que la Terre pourrait se servir de leur faiblesse pour les combattre. Et c'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle.

Il tenait cependant à être sûr :

- Donc quand Jack a tiré…

- … Galban s'est servi de ses pouvoirs pour se protéger, finit Daniel. Il a dû faire quelques miracles pour convertir son peuple, mais il n'avait aucune raison de les utiliser pour renforcer son pouvoir personnel. Et lorsque le coup de feu est parti, il était en tort, puisque sa fuite n'avait rien à faire avec sa mission. Envoyer Jack dans les airs était un geste de défense mais il avait fauté auparavant et il a dû se produire une réaction en chaîne. Je suppose que quand l'utilisation des pouvoirs ne se fait pas dans les intentions des Oris, les Priors sont détruits.

- Enfin on a quand même de la chance qu'il ait préféré me faire voler que me faire rôtir…

Daniel sourit à ce que son ami venait de dire. Ils avaient eu de la chance, c'est vrai… Mais maintenant, le Prior était éliminé et quelque part, il en était vraiment soulagé.

- Bien, nous verrons tout cela au debriefing, dans deux heures. Jack, je vous conseille une bonne douche. Passez aussi à l'infirmerie tous les deux.

Sur ce, le général Landry tourna les talons et se dirigea vers son bureau. Il allait devoir joindre Washington pour les avertir des derniers événements et il ferait tout aussi bien de commencer à rédiger son rapport. Les politiciens allaient réclamer des détails, autant ne pas perdre de temps…

* * *

- Jack, pourquoi êtes-vous venu à Colorado Springs exactement ? 

Le général releva la tête et plissa les yeux en regardant l'archéologue. Ils venaient de terminer de prendre leur douche et se trouvaient maintenant seuls dans les vestiaires.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous me posez cette question ? dit-il d'un ton bourru.

- Et bien, je veux dire… Vous avez participé à la mission pour délivrer Cameron mais ce n'était pas pour cela que vous étiez ici. Alors je me demandais pourquoi vous étiez venu au SGC au départ…

Jack soupira en s'asseyant sur le banc pour lasser ses chaussures. Il voyait où Daniel voulait en venir, même si le jeune homme employait des chemins détournés pour l'amener à parler.

- Et si vous me posiez la vraie question Daniel ?

- Vous allez y répondre franchement ?

Le militaire se redressa et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Si je juge que je dois y répondre…

L'archéologue étouffa un ricanement. Bien sûr… Tous deux savaient très bien que c'était pour Sam que Jack avait fait le voyage, prétextant probablement que les circonstances et la menace des Oris nécessitaient sa présence. Mais Daniel aurait voulu le lui entendre dire.

La jeune femme ne tarderait pas à se réveiller et il devait avouer qu'il était assez fatigué des relations entre ses deux amis. Peut-être que Vala avait raison, que si on le forçait à avouer… C'était stupide certes, d'autres avaient essayé… Mais Jack O'Neill était un être humain, et il craquerait forcément un jour. Cela paraissait absurde qu'il emporte tout ce qu'il ressentait dans la tombe... Alors il ne perdait rien à tenter. Au pire le militaire l'enverrait paître et ça, il en avait l'habitude…

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez ressenti quand Landry vous a annoncé que Sam était gravement blessée et qu'elle ne s'en sortirait peut-être pas ?

Jack retint un instant son souffle. Il s'était attendu à ce que Daniel lui demande plutôt si c'était à cause de la jeune femme qu'il était venu à Colorado Springs.

Ce qu'il avait ressenti… De la peur. Et de la colère. Une impression de gâchis aussi, mais cela, il ne l'avouerait pas.

- Que voulez-vous que j'aie ressenti ? J'ai eu peur pour sa vie bien sûr.

Il avait retenu au dernier moment un « c'est mon amie aussi Daniel ». L'archéologue aurait probablement enchaîné en lui expliquant pourquoi Sam n'était pas qu'une simple amie. Et ils se seraient ensuite disputés. Il préférait laisser la situation en l'état. Après tout, les très rares fois où Daniel avait essayé de lui parler de ça, il l'avait envoyé promener et le jeune homme avait fini par ne plus aborder le sujet. Et il n'y avait aucune raison que tout cela change…

- Et que comptez-vous faire quand elle se réveillera ?

L'archéologue avait redressé la tête et soutenait le regard de Jack sans faiblir.

Au fond de lui, le militaire sentit que cette fois-ci, la discussion allait prendre un tour différent. Daniel semblait résolu et un éclat de provocation brillait dans ses yeux. Il l'affrontait ouvertement et en avait conscience.

Jack plissa à nouveau les yeux… Son ami évitait d'ordinaire les conflits. S'il provoquait sciemment celui qui allait forcément suivre, c'est qu'il devait être bien sûr de lui.

- Daniel…, gronda-t-il.

Sa voix avait sonné comme un avertissement mais cela ne découragea pas le jeune homme. Il savait qu'il avait raison, et quitte à se disputer avec Jack, autant être honnête.

- Vous n'avez pas envie d'en parler peut-être ? railla-t-il. Ecoutez Jack, je vais être franc : je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre Sam et vous, et ça ne me concerne pas, j'en ai bien conscience. Seulement je sais qu'elle n'est pas heureuse et nous savons vous et moi que vous êtes au centre de ses problèmes.

- Vous insinuez qu'elle est malheureuse à cause de moi ? Daniel je ne…

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! le coupa l'archéologue. Mais vous avez la possibilité de connaître le bonheur tous les deux, alors je suis fatigué de vous voir gâcher cette chance…

- Il ne vous est jamais venu à l'esprit que moi aussi j'étais fatigué ?

Daniel ne répondit pas mais fronça les sourcils. C'était rare que son ami laisse transparaître ce qu'il ressentait, surtout si ça concernait Sam. Et là, il venait d'avouer - implicitement certes – qu'il aurait aimé que les choses changent entre lui et la jeune femme. C'était tellement … inattendu. Soit Jack avait atteint son point de rupture un peu facilement, soit il s'était passé quelque chose qu'il ignorait.

Le militaire soupira imperceptiblement et se leva du banc pour se diriger vers la sortie.

- Jack, que… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Daniel en interrompant son ami qui s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte.

Celui-ci ne se retourna pas et ne suspendit même pas son geste. En appuyant sur la poignée, il grogna :

- Rien…

- Jack !

- Daniel, mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde pour une fois.

- Jack, ne m'obligez pas à…

Le général referma brusquement la porte et se tourna avec colère vers le jeune archéologue.

- Ecoutez Daniel, je n'ai rien à vous dire, d'accord ? Et d'après ce que Mademoiselle la Pie m'a raconté, il semblerait que beaucoup de monde soit déjà au courant. Donc le sujet est clos. Définitivement.

- Mademoiselle la Pie ? dit Daniel en fronçant une nouvelle fois les sourcils. Vous voulez parler de Vala ?

- Vous connaissez une autre brune qui aime ce qui brille et qui bavarde autant ?

Daniel eut un geste d'impatience et s'avança vers son ami.

- Jack, je sais qu'elle y a été un peu fort lors de votre conversation. Mais elle avait confondu les rumeurs et elle a cru que Sam et vous aviez été ensemble et même fiancés…

- Ah…

Jack se frappa mentalement la tête. Elle l'avait confondu avec le fiancé de Sam… Et lors de leur conversation, il avait cru qu'elle savait pour le fiasco entre lui et la jeune femme. Il sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer légèrement. Le quiproquo était assez spectaculaire mais après ce qu'il venait de dire, Daniel avait assez d'éléments pour reconstituer le puzzle. Et connaissant l'archéologue, il ne lui faudrait pas plus de quelques secondes…

La lueur qui passa un instant dans le regard de Jack interpella Daniel. Le militaire s'était rapidement recomposé un masque mais durant une seconde, on avait pu apercevoir comme de la panique dans ses yeux. Enfin le mot « panique » était un peu fort, mais c'était sans conteste une sorte de peur. Et que craignait le plus Jack O'Neill, sinon que l'on découvre ce qu'il tenait à cacher.

Il ouvrit la bouche malgré lui en réalisant la vérité. Le général avait déjà reposé sa main sur la poignée de la porte.

- Oh mon Dieu… bégaya Daniel. Elle était dans le vrai en fait… Jack, je vous interdis de vous sauver maintenant !

Passant outre l'ordre donné, le militaire s'élançait déjà dans le couloir.

Il ne put retenir un soupir en entendant l'archéologue lui courir après. Cet homme était trop têtu pour sa propre santé, et aussi pour celle des autres !

Il sentit qu'on lui agrippait le bras et se dégagea. Daniel revint à la charge et le força cette fois à se retourner.

- Daniel, pour la dernière fois, lâchez-moi ! menaça Jack.

- Hors de question !

Le couloir était désert. Le militaire songea un instant à frapper son ami mais la présence des caméras de sécurité l'incita à se raisonner.

Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler ! Est-ce que Daniel ne pouvait pas comprendre cela ? Certaines personnes avaient besoin d'étaler leurs états d'âmes, il n'en faisait pas partie. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était oublier cette histoire. Personne ne savait, et c'était mieux ainsi.

Peut-être que l'archéologue aurait aimé avoir des détails, mais il n'était pas d'humeur à les lui donner, ni maintenant, ni jamais. S'il voulait en savoir plus, il n'aurait qu'à aller voir Sam !

Et en plus, elle au moins saurait ce qui était passé par sa petite tête de scientifique. Des mois après ce dîner catastrophique, il n'avait toujours pas réussi à comprendre sa réaction. Peut-être que c'était lui… Qu'il s'était fait des illusions… Après tout, la mort de son père et sa rupture avec Pete n'avaient pas fondamentalement modifié son comportement envers lui. Au départ, il avait cru qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour faire le point. Elle était tout de même venue dans le Minnesota, ça devait signifier quelque chose ! Maintenant, il doutait… Une partie de lui criait que ce qui leur était arrivé n'était qu'une petite dispute et que ça ne remettait pas en cause leurs sentiments. La preuve, dès qu'il l'avait sue blessée, il était accouru au SGC ! Mais une autre voix en lui disait que ces sentiments étaient peut-être à sens unique. Qu'il avait cru à un rêve pendant près de huit ans, qu'il s'était voilé la face…

- Ecoutez Jack, dit calmement Daniel, je ne veux que vous aider.

Le militaire se contenta de grogner.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Il baissa les yeux vers son bras que l'archéologue retenait toujours. Celui-ci le lâcha sans toutefois le quitter des yeux.

Bien qu'il soit maintenant libre de partir, Jack n'esquissa pas un mouvement. Prenant cela comme un encouragement, Daniel reprit doucement :

- Je me moque des détails Jack… Ce n'est pas mon histoire, ce qui s'est passé vous appartient. Mais je suis aussi votre ami, et même si je ne l'ai réalisé qu'après coup, je vous ai vus tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre au cours de ces huit années…

Le général avait tiqué sur la dernière phrase et s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour protester. Mais son ami leva la main et le coupa avant qu'un son ne franchisse ses lèvres :

- Non, taisez-vous et écoutez-moi ! reprit-il. Vous pouvez nier autant que vous le souhaitez, cela ne change pas les faits. J'ignore ce qui s'est exactement passé, mais cela vous a rendu malheureux tous les deux. Inutile de froncer les sourcils, j'ai raison ! Je suis plus objectif que vous parce que je suis extérieur à cette histoire. Mais je suis aussi une des personnes qui vous apprécie et qui vous connais le mieux, Sam et vous. Vous vous êtes construits des barrières pendant huit ans, vous ne pensiez tout de même pas qu'elles tomberaient aussi facilement ? Je n'ai pas les détails bien sûr, mais vous avez essayé et cela s'est mal passé, n'est-ce pas ?

Jack grogna et envisagea pendant quelques secondes de nier. Mais Daniel avait peut-être raison… Qu'est-ce qu'il perdait à l'écouter ? En étant honnête avec lui-même, il devait s'avouer qu'il n'était pas objectif, au contraire de son ami. L'archéologue était intelligent et plus doué que lui en ce qui concernait les sentiments. Certes, il était têtu et idéaliste. Seulement il était son ami et il le respectait. Il lui faisait même confiance…

Alors autant le laisser terminer. Il n'était pas obligé d'être d'accord avec ce qu'il dirait, mais l'écouter lui permettrait peut-être d'avancer.

Il soupira très légèrement et encouragea le jeune homme d'un léger geste de la main.

- Je ne vais pas vous donner de leçon Jack, continua Daniel. Juste un conseil : allez lui parler. N'hésitez pas à discuter de ce qui est arrivé. Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que vous avez probablement transformé un petit caillou en une grande montagne… J'ignore si c'est vous, elle ou les deux, mais vous avez préféré vous arrêter au premier obstacle. Comment espérez-vous régler les choses si vous n'en parlez pas ? Vous avez passé huit ans à imaginer et vous abandonnez maintenant ? Les sentiments sont là, laissez-les s'épanouir sans pression. Vous le méritez tous les deux…

Le militaire ne répondit pas. Daniel avait raison sur au moins un point : leur erreur avait été de ne pas en parler. Ils n'en avaient jamais vraiment discuté en fait. Ni avant, ni pendant, ni après. Ils avaient préféré rêver chacun dans leur coin puis se jeter là-dedans comme si tout allait couler de source, comme si leurs attentes étaient au diapason. Bon sang, il se rendait maintenant compte qu'il ne savait rien de ce qu'elle ressentait par rapport à lui !

Il devait en parler avec Sam, ne serait-ce que pour avancer par la suite. Avec ou sans elle…

Des bruits en provenance d'un couloir perpendiculaire leur firent soudain tourner la tête.

- Mademoiselle Mal Doran ! hurlait une voix féminine. Mademoiselle Mal Doran, revenez ici tout de suite !

Ils virent Vala croiser rapidement leur couloir, bientôt suivie par une petite infirmière qui tentait manifestement de rattraper la jeune femme.

- Oh c'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait ? gémit Daniel en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

Dans le couloir à côté, l'infirmière était apparemment parvenue à retenir sa patiente. Les deux hommes entendirent Vala tenter de se justifier.

- J'en ai marre de votre infirmerie, dit-elle, j'avais envie de me dégourdir les jambes ! Vous n'allez pas m'attacher quand même !

- Le docteur ne vous a pas autorisée à sortir ! lui répondit l'autre.

- Ecoutez, j'ai pas besoin de nourrice, répliqua Vala. Je vais bien, je tiens sur mes jambes et je vous promets de revenir dans pas longtemps !

- Mademoiselle Mal Doran, vous ne devez pas…, tenta l'infirmière dont la voix commençait à monter dans les aigus.

- Je ne dois pas trop manger de ce truc que vous appelez chocolat non plus ; et pourtant je le fais bien ! la coupa-t-elle d'un ton agacé. Vous avez une patiente qui vient de sortir du coma, pourquoi est-ce que vous n'allez pas vous occuper d'elle plutôt ?

Les deux hommes, qui n'avaient pas bougé depuis le début de la scène, retinrent leur respiration. Sam s'était réveillée.

- Jack se tourna à nouveau vers Daniel :

- Je vais à l'infirmerie voir comment elle va…

- D'accord, lui répondit l'archéologue. Je vous rejoins plus tard, je vais … tenter une médiation.

- Bonne chance ! dit-il en souriant.

- Je commence à avoir l'habitude ! répondit son ami en roulant des yeux.

Il soupira et s'avança vers le couloir où les deux femmes continuaient d'argumenter.

Le général reprit néanmoins la parole :

- J'ai cru comprendre ! Je vous fais confiance Daniel, vous êtes souvent de bon conseil vous savez…

Puis, avec un dernier sourire de remerciement, il se dirigea vers les ascenseurs.

* * *

A mesure qu'il approchait de l'infirmerie, il sentit ses belles résolutions s'envoler. 

C'était facile de dire qu'il allait en discuter avec elle, mais comment devait-il s'y prendre ? Cela faisait trois mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus. Ils ne s'étaient même pas parlés depuis ce fameux soir de novembre…

Tout en marchant, il tenta de se remémorer les événements. Tout avait commencé quand ils avaient découvert l'existence des Oris. Le général Landry lui avait téléphoné pour lui annoncer que Daniel et Vala avaient repris conscience, et il avait décidé de quitter Washington quelques jours pour constater sur place la gravité de la situation. Les circonstances avaient fait que ce même jour, la zone 51 avait appelé pour confirmer la nécessité d'un test du nouveau modèle de X-302. L'idée avait germé dans sa tête qu'il pourrait faire lui même cet essai avec Mitchell. Et c'est pour cela qu'il s'était d'abord rendu dans le Nevada afin de récupérer l'appareil, avant de rallier le SGC.

Et forcément, il avait profité de sa présence pour rendre visite à Sam. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que cela puisse si mal se terminer…

Il avait quitté la zone 51 le lendemain, déçu et furieux, autant contre elle que contre lui-même. La seule chose qui le rassurait, c'était que personne ne serait jamais au courant. Avant de repartir pour la capitale, il avait mangé avec Daniel à la base. Il avait un peu craint que ses soucis ne soient lisibles sur son visage mais l'archéologue avait passé le repas à s'inquiéter de la menace Ori et à se plaindre de Vala. Il n'avait fait aucune remarque quant à la mine fatiguée du militaire.

Il s'arrêta à côté de la chambre de la jeune femme et s'appuya contre le mur qui se trouvait en face de la porte. Il avait besoin de rassembler ses pensées et de réfléchir à une manière correcte d'entamer la conversation. Devait-il faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Ou en parler sans attendre ?

Il soupira longuement… Il fallait d'urgence qu'il se calme. La dernière fois, tout avait raté parce qu'il s'était mis tout seul la pression. Daniel lui avait conseillé de laisser venir les choses. Donc il allait d'abord se renseigner sur sa santé. Et si elle était capable de parler, et bien il…

Ses pensées furent interrompues par la porte qui s'ouvrit. Il se redressa brusquement et vit Carolyn Lam sortir de la chambre de Sam. Elle l'aperçut et se dirigea naturellement vers lui.

- Les bonnes nouvelles vont vite apparemment ! dit-elle avec entrain.

- Elle va bien ? demanda-t-il en essayant de masquer au mieux l'anxiété dans sa voix.

- Mieux que je ne pouvais l'espérer, répondit la jeune femme. Je dois encore analyser les résultats des scanners, mais les premiers examens ne montrent aucune séquelle. Elle parle, elle bouge tous ses membres et sa mémoire est intacte.

- Donc il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter pour sa santé ?

- Et bien elle doit encore se remettre physiquement de sa blessure, mais sinon vous pouvez être rassuré.

- Bien, dit-il enfin, soulagé.

- Elle doit se reposer mais je peux accorder une visite exceptionnelle.

Le jeune docteur lui fit un clin d'œil et avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser un geste, elle avait déjà rouvert la porte pour parler à sa patiente.

- Sam, il y a ici du monde qui attend avec impatience de vous voir. Je vous accorde une quinzaine de minutes. Si vous avez besoin, je suis dans la salle d'à côté, le colonel Mitchell vient lui aussi de reprendre conscience.

Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, elle attrapa Jack par le bras, le poussa dans la pièce et referma la porte.

Il allait donc devoir improviser…

Il inspira lentement et tourna son regard vers elle. Couchée dans son lit, elle l'observait en silence.

Elle n'avait pas cherché à cacher sa surprise quand il était entré et il s'aperçut sans difficulté qu'elle ne s'était même pas attendue à ce qu'il vienne la voir.

- Bonjour, tenta-t-il avec un sourire.

- Bonjour…

Génial, ils avaient entamé une conversation. Bon sang, il ne savait pas sur quel pied danser, et manifestement, elle était dans le même état.

Il décida néanmoins de s'approcher de son lit, sans toutefois oser s'asseoir.

Sam se redressa légèrement et lui adressa un petit sourire. Il avait décidé de faire le premier pas et elle lui en était reconnaissante. Après ce qui s'était passé, elle ne s'était pas attendue à le revoir un jour. Le fait qu'il soit venu de lui-même dans cette pièce la rassurait. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient recoller les morceaux. Ou au moins s'expliquer…

Elle l'observa en silence. Pour qui ne le connaissait pas, il aurait donné l'impression d'être calme, mais elle le sentait anxieux. Il avait déjà fait la démarche de venir la voir et elle se dit que c'était peut-être à elle d'attaquer la conversation.

- Vous ne voulez pas vous asseoir ? demanda-t-elle avec prudence.

Il déclina l'invitation d'un geste de la main. Il préférait rester debout. Il avait l'impression de dominer la situation ainsi, même si ce n'était pas le cas. Il croisa les bras puis les décroisa en réalisant que cette posture montrait trop qu'il était mal à l'aise.

Ses yeux se promenèrent un instant dans la pièce et s'arrêtèrent sur le lit vide à côté de la jeune femme.

Elle avait suivi son regard et eut un petit rire malgré elle. Il la regarda étonné et elle lut la question dans ses yeux. D'un geste de la main, elle indiqua le lit :

- Quand je me suis réveillée, commença-t-elle, Vala était dans ce lit et elle me parlait. Je ne me souviens pas de tout mais je crois qu'elle était en train de me raconter une histoire à propos d'une princesse endormie et d'un prince qui combattait pour elle.

Il haussa les sourcils et se demanda si Vala l'avait fait exprès. Avait-elle osé adapter son histoire à la situation ?

- Je ne sais pas si je ressemble à Aurore mais la comparaison était amusante, termina-t-elle en se repositionnant sur les oreillers derrière elle. J'ignore où elle a entendu ce conte… J'aurais voulu le lui demander mais ils m'ont emmenée faire des examens et elle avait quitté la chambre quand je suis revenue.

Il lui sourit et ses yeux pétillèrent.

- Je crois qu'elle est en train de donner à Daniel ses premiers cheveux blancs, dit-il sur un ton confidentiel.

- A ce point ? demanda-t-elle sur le même ton.

- Elle s'est sauvée de l'infirmerie…

- Oh ! souffla-t-elle, luttant contre l'envie de rire.

- Quelque part, je suis jaloux, elle m'a volé mon rôle… plaisanta-t-il.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que vous entreteniez le même genre de relation qu'elle avec Daniel.

- Je suppose que vous faîtes référence à ce qui émane d'eux quand ils se chamaillent, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

- C'est assez… explosif, confirma-t-elle avec amusement.

- Daniel me tuerait s'il savait ce que je dis ça, mais à mon avis, il finira par l'étrangler ou par l'épouser !

Elle éclata de rire. Ses plaisanteries lui avaient manqué… Il avait réussi à détendre l'atmosphère et elle se sentait maintenant moins anxieuse. Certes, il n'avait pas parlé de ce qui s'était passé entre eux, mais au moins ils arrivaient à avoir une conversation naturellement, ce qui était plutôt encourageant. Peut-être qu'ils feraient mieux de ne jamais aborder ce sujet et de continuer à vivre comme ils l'avaient fait pendant huit ans.

Elle étouffa un soupir. C'était stupide de nier, elle le savait bien. Mais elle se sentait responsable du fiasco. Elle était tellement nerveuse ce jour-là… Il est vrai qu'elle avait eu le temps d'imaginer ce que serait un dîner avec Jack O'Neill et lorsqu'il avait fallu le vivre, rien ne s'était déroulé comme elle l'avait espéré.

Elle se rappelait encore sa joie en le voyant entrer dans son laboratoire, tout fier de la surprendre. Ils avaient un peu discuté et il avait dit qu'il devait passer la nuit dans le Nevada. Après un instant de silence, il lui avait demandé si elle voulait bien dîner avec lui. Si elle devait situer le moment où tout était parti en vrille, ce serait sûrement cette question… Elle avait senti son cœur s'emballer et avait soufflé un « oui » ravi. A ce moment-là, la nature de leur rendez-vous ne faisait aucun doute : c'était LE soir. Son invitation était forcément romantique, elle n'avait même pas pensé qu'il pouvait en être autrement. A partir de là, la pression était doucement montée pour atteindre un niveau insupportable. Elle avait vécu comme un échec tout ce qui ne s'était pas déroulé comme elle l'avait rêvé. A bien y réfléchir, c'était stupide, mais sur le moment elle avait été aveuglée par sa nervosité. Dans cet état d'esprit, rien n'aurait pu marcher…

Déjà, il n'avait pas de voiture, donc c'est elle qui avait dû aller le chercher à son hôtel. Cette petite entorse au règlement du dîner romantique, bêtement, l'avait agacée. Il faut dire qu'entre le moment où il l'avait invitée et celui où elle était passée le prendre, elle avait eu le temps de paniquer plus qu'il n'était permis. Tout d'abord, il y avait eu un problème sur le réacteur qu'ils étaient en train de mettre au point à la base. Elle avait fini par quitter la zone trop tard et en laissant des techniciens dépassés. Il avait ensuite fallu qu'elle se prépare, jonglant entre les collants filés, les trois kilos qu'elle avait pris et le maquillage qu'elle n'arrivait pas à doser. Bien sûr, elle avait des collants qui étaient en bon état et elle aurait pu se dire que les hommes appréciaient les rondeurs, mais elle n'avait vu dans ces événements que de stupides contretemps qui avaient fini par entamer son moral.

Les « catastrophes » s'étaient ensuite enchaînées. Ils avaient trouvé un restaurant agréable mais étaient placé à côté d'un couple qui fumait cigarette sur cigarette. Elle était mal à l'aise dans sa robe trop serrée, trop courte, trop noire… Il avait commandé de l'agneau, ce qu'elle détestait, et l'odeur avait fini par lui couper l'appétit. La serveuse était mielleuse, surtout avec lui. Leur conversation avait été des plus banales.

Quelques mois avaient passé et elle se sentait maintenant stupide d'avoir eu un tel comportement… Ce n'était que des futilités, mais au lieu de savourer la présence de Jack, elle s'était concentrée sur tous les petits détails qui entachaient la perfection de SA soirée. Il avait senti qu'elle n'était pas réellement contente et il s'était rapidement fermé. Elle l'avait senti s'agacer au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. La conversation avait fini par s'éteindre et elle avait vu là la preuve irréfutable qu'ils n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble. Si cela avait été le cas, ils auraient pu discuter des heures non ?

Pour achever la soirée, il avait fallu que ses techniciens lui téléphonent pour lui poser des questions. La première fois, Jack avait souri. La deuxième, il lui avait conseillé d'éteindre son portable, ce qu'elle avait refusé en expliquant qu'elle avait peur qu'ils ne rayent le Nevada de la carte. La troisième fois, il avait eu l'air agacé mais n'avait rien dit. Mais au sixième appel, il avait eu l'air prêt à jeter le téléphone à travers la pièce. Elle aurait pu dire à ses techniciens de cesser de travailler sur le projet, mais vu la direction que prenait le repas, discuter avec eux lui donnait l'impression de maîtriser au moins une chose. L'homme en face d'elle avait tenté une dernière plaisanterie en faisant une remarque sur son obsession du contrôle, mais elle avait pris ça pour un reproche et s'était vexée. Il avait demandé l'addition et au moment où il avait refusé les cafés qu'on leur proposait, elle avait su que la soirée était un fiasco et que le reste de leur histoire aussi. Elle s'était leurrée, tout simplement…

Ils s'étaient séparés sur le trottoir devant le restaurant. Jack avait préféré prendre un taxi alors qu'elle retournait à la base pour voir où en était le travail. Un simple « bonsoir » avait clos la soirée, pure politesse. Aucun d'eux n'avait jamais osé rappeler l'autre…

Sam soupira doucement et redressa la tête pour tomber sur les yeux de Jack qui la fixait. Depuis combien de temps était-elle plongée dans ses pensées ?

Elle le vit clore ses paupières et serrer la barre du lit. Il inspira longuement puis rouvrit les yeux. Son regard s'ancra dans le sien et elle y lut de la résolution.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle étonnée.

Elle savait très bien qu'il parlait de la soirée catastrophique qu'ils avaient passée, mais elle se demandait pourquoi il voulait s'en excuser. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait tout gâché…

- Pour vous avoir placée dans une situation que vous ne souhaitiez peut-être pas. Pour avoir été impatient. Pour m'être montré de mauvaise compagnie. Pour vous avoir privée de café. Pour avoir pensé que tout allait couler de source.

Elle le regarda sans oser parler. Ces quelques phrases étaient plus qu'elle n'espérait, surtout si elle tenait compte du fait que c'était elle qui les avait mis dans cette situation.

- Et c'est tout ? lui demanda-t-elle cependant.

Il la regarda, peu sûr de savoir si elle plaisantait ou non. Il décida néanmoins de répondre sérieusement :

- Non, je suis aussi désolé de ne pas avoir eu le cran de vous rappeler pour que nous en parlions, dit-il posément.

Elle inspira longuement et se redressa dans le lit.

- Tout d'abord, commença-t-elle, j'avais vraiment envie d'être dans ce restaurant avec vous ce soir-là. Ensuite, je suis moi aussi désolée.

Il haussa les sourcils et l'encouragea à poursuivre.

- Je suis désolée d'avoir été nerveuse. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir éteint mon téléphone. Je suis désolée d'avoir trop attendu de cette soirée. Je suis désolée d'avoir été si désagréable. Et je suis surtout désolée de ne pas avoir eu le cran de vous rappeler pour que nous en parlions.

Elle finit sa réplique presque à bout de souffle et attendit qu'il se décide à parler.

Il était au moins rassuré sur un point : elle avait envie d'entretenir une relation plus qu'amicale avec lui. C'était peut-être évident pour les gens mais lui n'avait pu s'empêcher d'en douter. Ils avaient traversé tant de choses ensemble, nié et avoué tellement de sentiments. Ils avaient de quoi ne plus être sûrs de rien !

Maintenant, il s'agissait de la convaincre que ce n'était qu'une erreur de parcours. Ils avaient mis trop d'attentes dans ce dîner, c'était évident. Et elle avait pris l'échec très à cœur. La moindre phrase, le moindre geste, étaient devenus des écueils. Ils avaient pourtant tous deux assez d'expérience pour savoir qu'une histoire n'est jamais parfaite et qu'elle se construit sur une multitude de petites erreurs et concessions. Ce n'était pas une mer calme qu'ils devaient traverser, mais ils n'avaient pas non plus une montagne à gravir.

Il secoua la tête. Il ferait mieux d'arrêter avec ce genre d'images. Leur histoire ne pouvait être comparée à rien, c'était à eux de l'écrire comme ils en auraient envie. Et pour cela, ils devaient arrêter de réfléchir et surtout accepter les petits échecs. Et surtout, ils devaient apprendre à communiquer.

- Que voudriez-vous ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes et répondit en baissant les yeux :

- Je crois, dit-elle timidement, que j'aimerais que vous m'emmeniez dîner à nouveau.

Il prit doucement son menton entre ses doigts et lui releva le visage.

- Je pense que je suis capable de faire ça, répondit-il avec un sourire. Enfin il faudra attendre qu'on vous relâche mais je peux soudoyer les cuisiniers du mess en attendant que vous soyez remise.

- Vous me proposez quoi ? demanda-t-elle en souriant à son tour.

- Et bien j'avoue que manger une part de gâteau au chocolat avec vous serait vraiment très agréable.

- Vous partageriez votre gâteau avec moi ?

- J'envisageais plutôt que nous ayons chacun notre part, répondit-il, mais nous pouvons les mettre dans la même assiette…

- Je vous préviens, je l'aime avec de la crème anglaise.

- Tant que vous ne volez pas un morceau du mien, dit-il en se rapprochant, je suis prêt à tout accepter.

Il s'assit doucement sur lit.

Sam se redressa lentement jusqu'à se trouver en position assise et le fixa en souriant. Elle était bien. Il avait su la mettre en confiance et elle avait compris qu'il fallait qu'elle se laisse aller sans se poser de questions.

Elle observa ses traits, son visage comme toujours indéchiffrable. Pourtant, elle le sentait plus apaisé qu'elle ne l'avait jamais connu.

- Vous savez, reprit-elle, je crois que nous sommes en train de communiquer…

- C'est un bon début je suppose, dit-il tout en avançant le bras pour remettre une mèche derrière son oreille.

La main qui tenait son menton avait fini par glisser jusqu'à la base de son cou et il laissa l'autre caresser doucement sa joue. Elle inclina sa tête pour affermir le contact.

- Cela pouvait être simple s'ils en parlaient sans peur…

Elle lui sourit et demanda :

- Et vous, de quoi avez-vous envie ?

Un éclat nouveau brilla dans les yeux de Jack et il se pencha vers elle.

- Vous croyez que je peux communiquer autrement qu'avec des mots ? souffla-t-il.

- Je pense qu'on peut faire une exception pour cette fois, murmura-t-elle.

Sans la quitter des yeux, il inclina doucement sa tête jusqu'à sentir son souffle contre sa bouche. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent doucement. Il attendit quelques instants, le temps de la sentir sourire puis il captura sa bouche, l'embrassant plus fermement, presque avec fièvre. Elle soupira et ses mains vinrent naturellement s'enfouir dans les cheveux courts de Jack, le rapprochant d'elle par la même occasion.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, leurs cœurs étaient apaisés.

* * *

- Non ! 

- Et pourquoi ? demanda crânement Vala.

Daniel laissa retomber sa tête contre la nappe et soupira bruyamment. Elle avait décidé de le rendre dingue, c'était certain. Elle était peut-être même une arme inventée par leurs ennemis, conçue dans le seul et unique but de le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Le visage toujours appuyé contre la table, il se frotta les tempes pour faire partir le mal de tête qui menaçait de faire son apparition.

- Daniel ? redemanda-t-elle.

Assise en face de lui à la table du mess, elle était en train de décortiquer une clémentine.

Il se redressa et lui répondit en utilisant ses mains pour appuyer ses paroles :

- Parce que ce n'est pas à moi de décider !

- Oui mais s'ils ont l'assurance que tu es d'accord, cela les encouragera à accepter ! tenta-t-elle.

Il inspira profondément et fit craquer les jointures de ses doigts pour se calmer.

- Vala, reprit-il posément, il est hors de question que tu viennes habiter chez moi.

- Ça tu l'as déjà dit plusieurs fois, je crois que j'ai compris. Ce que j'aimerais maintenant, c'est que tu me donnes une raison valable !

- Quand le général t'a dit qu'ils allaient t'autoriser à rester sur Terre, ça ne signifiait pas que tu pourrais te rendre comme ça à la surface ! Il a fallu des années avant que Teal'c obtienne ce droit. Et lui n'avait pas volé le Prométhée !

- Oui mais il avait travaillé avec les Goa'ulds, fit-elle avec une moue boudeuse. Allez Daniel, je n'ai pas envie de rester enfermée ici !

- Tu auras le droit de sortir, mais pas seule ! répliqua-t-il.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça change si je viens habiter avec toi ? Tu te chargeras de la surveillance comme ça !

Elle était en train de lui faire des yeux de cocker abandonné mais il savait très bien où elle voulait en venir. Il n'en revenait pas de son culot !

Il s'était déjà laissé convaincre de la surveiller avant de la ramener à l'infirmerie, et elle était en train de tenter de profiter encore plus de lui.

Non mais quelle idée ! Habiter ensemble ! Certes, il avait une chambre d'ami et il ne pensait pas qu'elle serait capable de l'assassiner dans son sommeil. Mais de là à partager la salle de bain ! Il n'avait pas besoin de colocataire, d'autant qu'il était plus souvent à la base que chez lui.

- Je ne suis pas Teal'c moi, gémit-elle. Et tu es la seule personne que je connaisse qui pourrait m'accueillir !

- Mais j'ai une vie je te signale, il n'est pas question que tu viennes la chambouler !

Elle le regarda, l'air sceptique. Vu le temps qu'il passait au SGC, sa vie sociale ne devait pas être des plus développées. Il n'avait même pas eu l'air de souffrir de l'enfermement à la base quand ils avaient été liés par les bracelets.

- Allez, supplia-t-elle, je suis sûr que ce serait bien !

Daniel roula des yeux. En supposant qu'il arrive à la supporter, ce dont il doutait fort, cela n'empêchait pas qu'elle allait provoquer des catastrophes. Bon sang, ses voisins étaient des personnes âgées, probablement fragiles du cœur ! Il n'osait imaginer ce qu'elle pourrait faire…

Et puis sa vie lui convenait très bien comme elle était ! Elle ne viendrait pas chez lui, point !

Les ragots étaient déjà suffisamment nombreux à la base, inutile de les entretenir.

- Je suis sûr que le général O'Neill me soutiendra ! affirma-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Il ouvrit des yeux horrifiés. Si Jack s'en mêlait, il était fini…

- C'est tout de même à moi de décider de ma vie ! se défendit-il.

- Je te promets que je serai sage ! Je ferai même la cuisine si tu veux…

- C'est non, non et non ! martela-t-il.

- Tu ne t'apercevras même pas de ma présence… tenta-t-elle.

- Jusqu'au jour où tu te glisseras dans mon lit sous prétexte qu'il fait froid !

- Si tu crains pour ta vertu, je peux te promettre que je resterai sagement dans ma chambre !

- Et je devrais mettre mon argenterie sous clé en plus, maugréa-t-il.

- Oh ! s'offusqua-t-elle en lui lançant au visage un quartier de la clémentine.

Il évita de justesse le morceau de fruit et la fusilla du regard.

- Allez, tu me fais confiance, non ? supplia-t-elle.

- Pas en ce qui concerne mes petites cuillères ! rétorqua-t-il.

Il sourit d'un air goguenard et elle lui tira la langue.

Il sentait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance et que s'il lui demandait, elle ferait des efforts. Après tout, elle avait déjà mis plusieurs fois sa vie entre ses mains, et il n'y avait aucune raison que ça ne puisse pas être réciproque.

Mais elle était tellement exaspérante…

- Daniel, s'il te plaît ! Je te jure que...

- Jack avait raison ma parole, tu es une vraie pie !

Elle haussa les sourcils.

- Une pie ? demanda-t-elle avec méfiance. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- C'est un oiseau qui vit sur Terre, répondit-il malicieusement. Les pies sont connues pour aimer les objets brillants et les voler. Et elles sont aussi extrêmement bavardes !

- La comparaison est… flatteuse, fit-elle avec un sourire crispé.

Il l'avait vexée, il le sentait. Elle était plus sensible qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre et il avait été un peu dur. Surtout que les événements récents l'avaient chamboulée. Cela n'avait pas dû être facile pour elle de se retrouver face à son passé. Et de faire à nouveau confiance à quelqu'un.

- Tu sais, reprit-il doucement, ce sont aussi des oiseaux très intelligents…

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de manger sa clémentine en boudant.

- Vala…

Il soupira.

- Je suis désolé, sincèrement, tenta-t-il.

Elle releva les yeux et l'observa sans rien dire pendant quelques instants.

Puis elle reprit la parole :

- Pourquoi devrais-je pardonner ton mépris ? demanda-t-elle. Je n'ai pas voulu cette vie…

- Je sais Vala, répondit-il avec douceur. Je ne te méprise pas, c'est juste que… Cela n'avait rien de méchant, je voulais simplement plaisanter. Mais j'ai été trop loin, je m'en excuse.

Elle inspira lentement et lui fit un petit sourire.

- Excuses presque acceptées ! Mais Daniel, s'il te plaît, ne recommence pas…

- Je vais essayer. Tu sais, reprit-il, il va falloir que l'on apprenne à se faire confiance tous les deux, et cela risque de prendre du temps.

- Si tu arrives à te faire correctement pardonner, je songerai à faire des efforts de mon côté…

Il haussa les sourcils.

- Bien… dit-il. Et que dois-je faire pour cela ?

Il vit le visage de la jeune femme s'éclairer d'un sourire malicieux. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais il la coupa :

- Il n'est pas question que tu habites chez moi ! dit-il précipitamment. Tu peux me demander beaucoup de choses mais là, ce serait en profiter !

Elle fit la moue et sembla chercher dans ses pensées ce qu'elle pourrait bien l'obliger à faire.

Daniel l'observait avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Peut-être qu'avec le temps il arriverait à la supporter. Mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle n'allait pas changer si facilement de caractère. Ils allaient continuer à se taquiner et à se chamailler. Et quelque part, il devait bien avouer que cela ne le dérangeait pas tellement. Il l'aimait bien, pour être totalement honnête…

Il secoua légèrement la tête à cette pensée. Hors de question qu'il s'engage sur une telle route. Elle était… trop dangereuse pour lui. Rien que de penser qu'ils pourraient… Il ne fallait même pas qu'il commence d'envisager une telle chose… Pas question. D'autant plus que si Vala le savait, elle… Il n'osait même pas imaginer…

Elle se mordit soudain la lèvre et à la vue de son sourire et de ses yeux qui brillaient, il sentit une sueur froide glisser dans son dos.

- Dis-moi Daniel, à propos de cette histoire de carte bancaire…

Fin.

J'adore les feedbacks vous savez ? ☺


End file.
